


Cessabit

by Justforme89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post TROS, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforme89/pseuds/Justforme89
Summary: A healer by nature is thrust into the pathway of destruction. Her spirit shines bright in a alternative timeline that varies from TROS.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“Elena! I need you over here.”

Elena lifted her head, looking across the small medical tent, the weight of her combat helmet seemed worse with the wet mud weighing it down. Her co-medic partner, Flex, was struggling to hold down a panicked solider. 

Elena finished patching up the arm of an unconscious rebel, pushing off the ground carefully. The medical tent was small, a 6 bed set up, a tight space against a stone wall. Endor was in its rainy season, making everything wet and the mud very slick and abundant. Elena had forgotten what it felt like to be dry. The tent was burrowed into the side of a cave, to avoid more rainfall, but the ground was like molasses to walk in. Mud covering everything. 

Her current green poncho was a dark brown now, the thickness of the mud drying to the protective gear. She imagined her light brown hair was matted and disgusting looking, with or without a helmet. Her face, as was everyone else’s, looked dirty no matter how much cleaning could occur. 

For 4 weeks they have been on Endor, combating the elements and the soldiers combating the First Order troops. A long, strung out battle over the of last pieces of the old Empire. 

The only intel Elena knew at her level was that the ground troops needed to protect certain areas of the old Empire base. Field medics such as herself had no extra intel beyond that. 

For safety and security purposes obviously. 

Elena slugged her way over to Flex and the panicked soldier. He was covered head to toe in mud, almost like a swamp thing monster from Dagobah. His rank and weaponry no where to be found. 

“Where is his helmet?”

He tried to sit up, causing Flex to swear out loud. The patient mumbling about a check point, escape shuttle. He was skittish, looking everywhere, but at them.

“Kriff, He woke up like this. I don’t understand.” 

He had dark eyes that were fearful and a child-like face. Like he had been in constant stress for far too long.

Elena wiped her hands as best she could, grasping the young man’s face. His eyes were wide at her touch, as if it was foreign to him. She shushed him softly, his body slowly becoming less tense. 

“Soldier, you are safe. You are in a medical tent.”

Elena glanced around the full tent, the sounds of whimpering and moaning being very common for her. 

“We are well hidden from the Order or the battles out there—“

That seemed to stir up the young man again, so she hushed him. She wiped mud from his face with a warm cloth. She noticed his bleeding leg, most likely from shrapnel from an explosion. 

“Let us help you, you are hurt.”

The man slowly nodded, Elena smiling at him.

Flex released his arms, seeing the man relaxed, but passed her a sedative shot secretly. 

Elena coyly injected into the man’s neck, who barely had time to react, his body tensing a mere moment. As his eyes rolled back, he fell backwards on his muddy cot, a snore nearly erupting from him. 

Flex chuckled and patted her on the shoulder, while he began to remove the man’s pants to assess the wound. His skin grafting and repair kit ready. 

Shaking his head as Elena surveyed the rest of the man. 

“I don’t know how a creature like you landed in the trenches We’ve been in.” 

Elena shrugged as she injected a antibiotic into the man. The lack of clean, sterile space made her thankfully for miracle drug to fight infections.

She noticed Flex’s stitching to the right upper thigh.

“I would tighten those, clean the wound as best you can. He has odd edges to that wound? No arterial bleed?”

Flex smiled again as she avoided his compliment. 

“Again, I will never understand how you got here.”

Elena smirked back at him. 

“I turned down that Nurse position in Darropolis few years back luckily, so now you are stuck with me.”

Flex smiled sadly at her, the thought of Hosian Prime making him slow his stitching. 

Elena realized her mistake of mentioning her home planet and shifted her focus to change the subject.

“Where did he come from? Was he alone?” 

Flex shook his head.

“He was found amongst a string of bodies near the remnants of the Korga village. There was big air battle in the area, don’t know if he’s from a ship or ground forces. Barely any First Order bodies hanging around. Him and that one over there, he hasn’t woken up. Check if he’s alive still.” 

He nodded to the next cot over.

Elena scoffed at Flex’s relaxed demeanor of another potential body in their midst, but after 3 years of being battle medics together...certain things have become numb. 

She shuffled to the cot next to the man they just sedated. A tall man lay there, his face turned away from them. Unmoving, but a steady rising of his chest indicated he was breathing. Elena scrapped as much mud off him as she could. She felt a strong pulse at the man’s wrist, his skin was wet and cold to her touch. It was difficult to make out the attire of the man. She pulled mud chunks off without much progress. He lacked a helmet and other typical gear seen on soldiers in battle. His clothing almost soft. 

“Did they pull these two from a mud pit?”

“Apparently there was a mudslide, I forgot to mention. These two are the only ones pulled from the area.”

Taking a warm wash cloth from a bin, Elena wiped the face of the unconscious man. A slow leakage of blood began to appear from his right upper temple. It blended well with the murky wet mud on the man’s face. 

Elena quickly injected a sedative, antibiotic, and cleaned out the laceration as best she could. 

“Any brain matter?”

Elena giggled and moved a small reddish hair that had peeked out, out of the way of her staple gun.

“Nope, just a red head.”

“Poor bastard.”

Her staple gun jammed only twice due to mud, but she got the job done in under fifteen minutes. After a quick exam of the rest of him, making sure she missed no mortal wounds, Elena moved on to the next whimper solider.

The rumblings of a fire fight were in the distance, plus the coverings of the Jinda caves made their location almost perfect. 

The Resistance forces had set up camp here, knowing that First Order sensor’s couldn’t pick up body heat signatures near the caves. The mud double covering the body heat.

Elena spent the next few hours with Flex tending, healing, and rotating soldiers out.

Some on their own feet or aid from a fellow solider, some in a body bag. 

The space was limited in the tent, wounded soldiers respecting the need to keep the rotation going. 

It was near midnight when Elena finally heard a calm in the distance. She nodded to Flex, as things had become quiet in the tent. He nodded back, putting his feet up on a desk, pulling his helmet over his eyes, leaning back against the cave wall.   
An hour of sleep was what they relied on these days. 

The silence unnerved her. 

She stepped outside the tent for a moment. The thick, green forest was beautiful at night, a light rain coming down against the leaves. The two distance moons shining downwards on the planet, making it easy to see in the dark.

The entrance to the camp was flooded with resistance fighters slowly marching in, looking exhausted and beat down. 

Elena scanned the crowd for any wounded, she only spotted an eye injury who she helped into the tent. 

As she plopped him on a cot and finished her assessment, she asked him questions about the battle.

“How’s it going out there?”

The young man paused, his hands shaking in his lap. His eye had been sliced by a blast. Somehow he did not get shot directly into his skull. 

“Uh...I don’t. We pulled back...maybe out.”

Elena paused as she tended his eye, but after a moment pushed forward with her care, applying a cooling gel to it. 

A few more minutes and Elena sent him on his way to rest. 

She sat, hunched forward, her elbows on her knees. The eerie silence of the camp worrying her. 

Glancing up, she noticed the panicked man sitting up. He was groggy, but his comrade was slowly sitting up as well. 

A groan escaped the taller man.

Elena approached them, a cantina of water ready for them. 

The two men, after finally realizing their surroundings, shared a look with one another. A silent conversation being exchanged. 

Elena approached them, always cautious with startling soldiers. 

“I have some water here.”

She held out the cantina, sitting on the edge of the taller man’s cot. His green piercing eyes analyzed her quickly. 

The man said nothing, taking the water, having a deep gulp. She waited for him to pass it to his friend. 

He didn’t.

Elena pulled another water supply from a nearby cot, handing it to the meeker man. 

The taller man watched her every move carefully, his eyes had a cruelty about them. 

It unnerved her. 

“What troop are you from?”

Elena said it very casually, trying to break the uneasy feeling she had.

Flex was snoring a few feet away, but Elena knew how fast things could happen. 

The two men said nothing, making her feel more unsure. 

“Well then.” 

Elena stood up away from them. Her heart starting to beat. Something felt off.

“We were on a ship. It crashed.”

The meeker man spoke, his eyes settled on the ground. She couldn’t place his accent. 

“What ship?”

The taller man shot a look at the meeker man, who became silent again. Not looking at her.

Elena sucked in air, her mind connecting the dots.

They were First Order Officers or soldiers. The mud had covered them so well, the Resistance fighters couldn’t tell the difference.

The realization must have reached her face, because the taller man with the cruel eyes tried to stand. 

Before he could, three soldiers entered the tent. They were loud and rowdy, barking at the sleeping wounded to get up and move.

Flex awoke with a start, his face serious at the intrusion. He glared at the rudeness of these men. 

One even kicking at a cot with a severely wounded woman on it. She gasped in pain, her right shoulder had shattered in a blast. 

“Let’s go ya lazy bastards. The Order’s on its way. Someone ratted out this location and now We are sitting ducks.”

They were mercenaries. Mean ones too. Their leader, Malik, was someone Elena was familar with. She had run into him a few times on Abednedo and other various battles. 

He was paid to fight. He didn’t care for much. He was twice her size, scarred, and aggressive with any order he had to carry out. Ruthless. He had a handsome face, black hair, and dark eyes. 

His eyes always followed her when he was around, making her feel more unsure than if she was behind enemy lines. His men at least stayed away from her. 

Elena froze for a moment, trying to compute all the information at once. 

Malik, First Order closing in, and First Order soldiers right here in the tent.

If she handed them over, these men would kill them brutally. Publicly, without a trial. 

Death was not something Elena was a fan of, and she spent most her time preventing it. Especially a cruel death. 

She faced Malik, her courage bursting through. This was her medical tent.

“Malik, You know this is my medical tent. I didn’t receive orders to evacuate.” 

Malik realized it was her, grinning down at her as he stepped up to her personal space.

“Little angel of death, I knew I’d see you again. I am here personally to give the orders to evacuate. These people need to move now.”

Elena held his stare, unafraid of his eyes.

“Some of these folk need to be moved carefully, let me get a transport.” 

“ Of course, Angel.” 

He stepped back grinning oddly.

“Who needs extra help?”

Elena moved and pointed toward the woman with the shattered shoulder. Before she could help her up, Malik blasted her in the forehead. 

Elena froze, closing her eyes. The tension in the tent growing. He saw them as dead weight. 

The rest of the patients, 5 of them, attempted to get up, many unable to walk. The man with the green eyes stood slowly, he pulled his comrade up. The meeker man struggled to stand on his bad leg. The pain making him whimper.

Malik noticed the weak link in the man and raised his blaster. 

Elena had enough and stood in front of the gun. Her eyes set on Malik. 

Malik chuckled cruelly, as did his peers. Flex crossed to her carefully and whispered to her.

“Elena, what are you doing?”

Elena stood as tall as she could, blocking the target of Malik’s cruelty.

“You’ve had your fun, Malik, I doubt the higher ups would be understanding if the entire medical tent didn’t make it.” 

After a moment, Malik pulled back his gun. 

“Ah Angel, there you go doing that special thing you do. Saving people.”

He waved his hand and blaster, mocking her. 

“I’ll leave you and Flex to empty this place out. We should split.”

The sound of several large ships passed over head. The sounds were more precise, up to date. Not the clunking and clanging of a mish mash of ships. 

The First Order had a arrived. The whole tent was still a moment. 

Malik’s men looked at one another and left the tent. Malik grabbed Elena’s upper arm, pulling her towards the exit of the tent. 

“Time to leave, Angel.” 

Elena pulled hard against him, freeing herself. She stumbled backwards to give herself distance. 

“Help me get these wounded out of here.” 

Malik looked over the tent and shrugged.

“No.” 

With that he turned out the tent. Leaving it silent. Elena made eye contact with the men she believed were from the First Order. The one with the green eyes looked eerily calm, while his leaning friend looked pale. The pain of his leg making him sweat. 

Flex snapped her out of her pause.

“Elena? What do We do? The Order is going to be here in moments.” 

Sucking in a breath, Elena grabbed the nearest wounded. A small man, who was missing a leg, and helped him up. They just needed to move three of them out. 

“We just need to get to our transport. Anyone who can walk, We need to get moving.” 

Throwing the man’s arm over her shoulder, they slipped and slide to the entrance, Flex behind her with a disabled woman. 

As Elena reached the exit, a brilliantly white helmet met her face to face. A trooper. 

He pushed her backwards, causing the four of them to tumble to the ground. A sea of four or five troopers entered the tent, weapons drawn on them. 

The head trooper glanced around the tent.

The tall man with green eyes stepped up and spoke in a strong accent. A voice she had heard before. 

“Access code: 4938b.” 

The troopers suddenly stood in tighter formation. 

“General Hux, We followed your beacon device to this location. What are your orders sir?”

The General was stirred up now, his patience of being on Endor clearly at its limit. 

“Besides getting me and Colonel Mitaka off this dreadful planet, I want you to burn this camp to the ground. Track down the rebels who just vacated this area and destroy them.” 

The soldiers jumped at once at the General’s command. Elena and Flex left a bit dumbfounded on the ground. They had the General of the First Order right underneath their noses this whole time. 

Two soldiers helped the meeker one, who was Colonel Mitaka of the First Order out of the tent. The General very slowly and in a relaxed manner moved towards the exit. 

“And Sir, what would you like us to do with these rebels?”

Elena felt powerless, three guns were trained on them, as they all sat in a slippery mud. There wasn’t much she could do. 

The General neared the exit and glanced over at them, as if they were bugs, but his eyes landed on her. Their eye contact made her feel more vulnerable than the gun pointed at her face. 

After a moment of thinking, the General spoke. 

“Kill the wounded. Take the healthy to be interrogated.” 

Elena pushed upwards at the command. Her heart thrumming. 

“You can’t!”

The back end of a blaster slammed into her forehead and the world went dark very quickly for Elena.

————————————————

Elena awoke shivering. The wet cold had been replaced by the deep cold that she was all too familiar with space. Her head pounded, her hand coming up to touch her left temple. It was tender and sore.

She probably has a concussion. 

Dried blood stuck to her hand, a small dried pool of blood was on the dark floor where her head was resting. She pushed up, blinking at her surroundings. She pulled her knees to her chin to think and observe. 

She was in a tiny cell, overly lit, dark floors and walls. The design was to impair sleep with its brightness, but make sure you knew it was the Order due to its black walls and red lining. There was no cot or sleep materials, just a small refresher for toiletries, but no products for hygiene. There was no obvious signs of which wall was a door, it looked like she was enclosed in four walls. 

She was still in her gear, the mud now dried on her outfit, skin, and hair. It chipped off her as she moved. The wetness wasn’t totally gone, which made the cold of space even worse. 

Her hands were shaking at how cold they were, she blew on them with her breath trying to warm them up. 

Flex.

Where was he? Was he okay? The other wounded? 

Elena swore at herself. She could have prevented this. Once she knew they were First Order members...she should have said something. Done something. 

Her eyebrows narrowed.

General Hux, THE General Hux was right there under her nose. 

His famous words have been haunting her for over 2 years now. They echoed in her mind even now. 

“All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!"

The day she lost everything. 

Elena felt tears start to blink behind her eyes, but she took a deep breath instead, closing her eyes.

She had him. Something she never thought she have a chance to have. 

The swishing of a door jerked her eyes open. A female officer stood at the entrance to her cell, two troopers behind her.

“On your feet scum.” 

Elena stood silently, a little woozy due to the head wound, but she could manage.   
Chips of mud fell off her. 

The troopers stepped forward on both sides of her and dragged her out of her room, not allowing her to walk. Her feet dragging. They passed rows and rows of cells, some with screaming prisoners and some that were silent. She could see no one. 

Wherever she was, the ship was massive. She imagined it was one of the Star Destroyer’s she had seen far off in the distance during escapes and battles. 

The path they took was confusing, each hallway looking the same. They threw her into a tiled room with no windows or glass, just drains on the floor. 

“What are you—“

The female officer, who had followed them, spoke harshly to her. The troopers leaving just the two of them. 

“Strip down, or I will hose you down and leave you in those filthy clothes.”

Elena removed her clothing, peeling the muddy wetness off. She shielded herself and her exposure as best she could, but the sudden blast of cold water shocked her to put her hands up. The hose was built to clean ships, not people. It pushed her to the wall, feeling like knives on her skin. 

She couldn’t help but scream out at the pressure and coldness. 

This went on for ten minutes, which felt like an eternity. 

When the hose was finally off, Elena was in a crouched position in the corner. Her body shaking, redness and welts covering her body. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

The Officer tossed a set of gray scrubs with cheap undergarments. A pair of thin slippers to match. 

No shoes to run easily in. 

Elena dressed quickly for the warmth, but her wet, brown hair that hung at her shoulders made her spine tingle from the cold. 

She was so sick of being cold. 

The troopers re-entered and took hold of Elena. Dragging her off another series of twisting and turning hallways. 

Probably making extra turns to confuse her. 

They reached a gray hallway, big blaster doors as far as Elena could see. There was more distance and aggressive screaming here.

Interrogation. They were going to torture her. 

She tensed her arms, but the troopers easily pulled her into an empty room. A lone interrogation chair sat in the middle of the room. 

They tossed her into it, her hands and feet being latched to the chair. Elena pulled and tugged, her breathing increasing as panic began to rise. 

The female officer pulled out a syringe and injected her with a serum. The two troopers leaving them alone. 

“This will heighten your sensitivity to pain. So I hope you are forth coming with information.”

Elena snarled back.

“I don’t know anything, I’m just a field medic. I go where I’m told.”

The Officer looked smug, she pulled out a rod of some sort. Sparks coming from the end.

“Let’s talk about where you are to go then?”

Elena narrowed her eyes at the Officer. She had slight training in torture, but had never been fully prepared. Medics were always off limits in the Resistance, but I guess the Order held no honor in that. 

The Officer shoved the prod against Elena’s stomach, firing off a few shocks. The smell of tinged flesh hitting her nostrils.

Elena grunted, biting her lip at the pain. The hose was worse than this was all she could think. 

“After Endor, Where were you headed?” 

“Our mission was Endor, Our focus was Endor. Nothing more than that.”

Shocked again. Elena yelped.

“We don’t move and know where we are going till it happens. Medics are not privy to secret information. Just like yours aren’t.” 

That earned her a shock to the neck. 

The Officer seemed annoyed, annoyed that Elena had nothing or that Elena was telling the truth. She wanted to torture her.

Elena relaxed her head back. Her tone matter of fact. 

“Torture me all you want, there is nothing I have. And if you did get me to talk, it would turn out to be just to stop the torture. Then you’d look incompetent to your head officials, wasting time on a forced fake confession.” 

The Officer seemed a bit taken aback by her frankness. She huffed and turned to leave the room, a pool of water, probably from Elena’s hair or body made the Officer slip. 

She fell forwards. Onto her prod. 

It punctured her neck, leaving the officer twitching on the floor. Grasping and gasping at her neck.

Elena surprisingly yelled out for help. Watching the woman struggle to breath was painful and hurt more than the shocks she just received. It wasn’t in her nature to watch someone die.

Troopers entered, trying to compute the image in front of them.

Elena pulled at her straps as they stared, unmoving at the situation. 

“Let me go, I can help her. She fell onto her prod.” 

One trooper moved but stopped, unsure what to do. 

“Come on!!” 

Elena growled out again. 

He released her, and she was on the floor in a second. Placing compression with her hand, stopping another trooper from removing the prod.

“She could bleed out. Get a medic transport! You hold her feet up, We have to keep blood flowing to her heart and brain.” 

The troopers followed her instructions. 

The officer was gurgling a bit, blood seeping from her mouth. Elena slapping her to keep her awake.

The transport arrived and Elena found herself, on top of the Officer to keep pressure, moving with the transport towards the medical bay. 

Once they arrived, the staff took over, some shocked to see a prisoner aiding the arrival of a patient. One staff member even helping her down the transport. 

The officer was whisked off to surgery. 

The two troopers placed Elena in a chair in the Medical Bay’s side results room. They seemed unsure what to do in the situation. One leaving to find another Officer. 

The equipment and facilities were so clean and up to date. Elena was a little envious. 

Elena looked down at herself. So much for her hose down. Her hands and scrub prison wear were covered in blood. 

The trooper offered her a towel, an act of kindness she didn’t expect. Her hands shaking as she wiped the blood from her hands, face, and neck.

Sometime passed as Elena heard a commotion outside the door. 

Colonel Mitaka hustled through the door, his apparent limp aided by a cane. The trooper who went to get him hustling behind him. Elena recognized him, despite his clean look and crisp uniform. His scared, stressed eyes were easy to spot. 

He glanced over at her for a moment. He didn’t recognize her. 

He hissed at the troopers.

“What happened?” 

“Sir, Apparently the Officer slipped onto her-her tool during an an interview. It stabbed her in the neck, the prisoner alerted us to the problem, and aided us.”

The Colonel eyed Elena carefully. 

“Where did We pick up this one?”

“Sir, Endor. One of the medics from Endor.”

The realization clicked over the Colonel’s face. He stared at her a moment. 

“I see.” 

He twiddled his hands behind his back with the cane. 

“This information must be kept quiet. Slip ups like Officer Kiun’s may make other prisoners think We are making mistakes. Ensure all medical staff keeps this incident quiet.” 

“The girl?”

Elena sat up straighter, awaiting her fate. 

“Put her back in her cell, I will review the interrogation tape. See what really happened.” 

Elena relaxed a bit, the troopers gently pulling her from her seat. 

As she walked by the Colonel, he eyed her carefully. He seemed to contemplating something. 

The troopers guided Elena back to her cell, neither one rough with her. A small thank you for not getting them in royal trouble, she assumed. 

The cells were quiet when they returned and they allowed her to step in to her own. No pushing or shoving. 

Elena sat on the floor of her cell after the door shut, breathing slowly for a moment. Her wet hair finally drying. 

She made it through her first day. 

———————-

Four days went by, Elena didn’t see a soul or hear anything. It was quite jarring. 

Her fate waiting. 

She got one meal a day and it slide through a hole in a floor. It was flavorless mush, but she ate it to keep her energy. 

As she lay on the floor, she’d close her eyes, thinking of home. The memories of home.

Her parents in their rooftop garden, the smell of her mom’s perfume, and her dad’s goofy faces at her mom’s expressions. The sunlight hitting her face in her childhood bedroom, waking her up. 

The little things she liked to hold onto. 

Keeping away the horrible thought of how it all ended in an instant. No warning. No chance to escape. 

Her eyes flashed open imagining it, but also to a door opening to her cell.

She stood, staring down two troopers, waiting for them to speak. Unsure if they were the ones who had been with her before. The uniforms truly kept them anonymous. Huge lack of individuality.

They entered and grabbed hold of her, dragging her through the winding hallways. This time to an elevator. 

They went to almost the top of the ship, Elena trying to memorize their path. 

They pulled her down a vast hallway, with a high ceiling, and into a very formal looking blaster door. 

They pushed her inside the room and sealed it behind them, leaving her alone. She scratched at the door a second, expecting an attack or death to get her, but soon realized she was alone. 

It was a conference room, a curved table with 6 seats in the center. Beyond the conference table was a ceiling to wall window, looking out into space. Elena crossed to it, placing her hands on the glass.

She took in the view, but was able to determine the ship she was on. 

The newly repaired Supremacy. 

Her heart started to beat. She had hoped it had been destroyed just before the battle of Crait...but the Order must have managed repairs. 

Elena watched fleets of Tie-fighters come back and forth, patrolling the ship. 

Her mind and heart raced equally.

Why was she here? 

“Magnificent, Isn’t it?” 

Elena froze at the voice. 

No. No, Not him.

General Hux appeared on her right, next to her, an arms length away. His hands behind his back, red hair, and pitch black General’s uniform. He wasn’t looking at her, but out to space. 

He looked so different than in the medical tent. The ooze of confidence was there, but the state of control was much more apparent. 

Elena stared at him, her hands frozen at her side. 

“It only took two months to repair the damage your little rebellion did.” 

Elena felt her fists curl tightly. She looked back out to space. 

She said nothing. 

“The Order makes strong, quick work when it is wounded.” 

His accent gave her a shiver down her back. 

“Much like your talent. Efficient, quick thinking...what did my Medical Direct state...uh yes...Compassionate work.” 

Elena felt his eyes on her now. She felt so unkept next to him, between her hair and the small stains of the Officer’s dried blood still on her skin and scrubs. 

She still didn’t understand her purpose of being here. 

“Why am I here?” 

She finally looked up at The General, whose green eyes pierced hers. He wore a serious face. 

“I have a theory, would you like to hear it?”

He motioned for her to sit at the table, so Elena crossed her arms and slowly made her way to table. He pulled a chair out for her, allowing her to sit, placing himself at the head spot to her left. He settled himself in with perfect posture, Elena holding onto the chair with both hands tightly. 

A data-pad appeared in front of him, her face and an obvious profile popping up on the screen. It was a picture from her Nursing Academy. A bright, hopeful smile that Elena probably had not flashed since being aboard the ship. 

“Excellent marks in the Academy, Clinical Marks superior. Many offers to multiple Hospitals galaxy wide, many independent to the current war situation. Yet...you picked to be a Resistance Field medic. Treating dying men and women in a losing war.” 

Elena’s face scrunched at the comment. 

“I watched you work in that tent and with our Officer here on the security footage. Your skills are far above the level the Resistance is offering you.” 

Elena thought for a moment, finally speaking.

“What is your theory exactly?”

The General’s face formed a condescending smirk. 

“My theory is that our medical staff, efficient and organized as they are...lack the compassionate you and the Resistance forces provide. An edge our Side is lacking.”

The General flipped to a new page of her profile. Her war record.

“Did you know you have the highest recovery of life, in both humanoid and alien species, in this entire war?Despite the Order only managing one species, you still have a 25% chance of quicker recovery of your patients. I was easily able to connect the dots.” 

His voice marveled at her skill, she could hear it in his cadence. As much as he tried to mask it. 

“I need to harness this for the Order, tip the scales.”

Elena nearly gawked at him and spoke before she could stop herself.

“Why would you think I would even help you?” 

That stilled the General a moment, he turned his chair towards her, sitting back in the seat. He looked at her, his face almost sinister. 

“You don’t think I know why you picked the Resistance over every elite hospital in the galaxy. That I missed that vital piece of information. Your parents. Your home planet. I’m no fool, Elena.” 

The way he said her name made her skin crawl. He could see she was getting rattled. He wanted to prove a point to her. 

“You can then see why I went the path I did. Why I won’t...I can’t. No apology or exchange of privilege will change my mind.” 

She spoke smoothly, diplomatically. 

He scoffed at the word apology. His tone turning deadly. 

“You chose the only form of revenge you are capable of. Working against the First Order. And I assure you that I made the order that day, not just the speech. I destroyed all those planets. And I’d do it again.” 

He meant to wound her. 

Elena felt a tear spring from her right eye, slowly making it down her face. He startled her by sitting forward, she pulled backward defensively. Startled, expecting she may be struck. 

He looked oddly bothered, confused even, by her tears and motion. Like he had gone too far. 

After a pause, His face went into General mode again, turning back to his data pad. 

“You will help the First Order, or I’ll torture your partner, Flex? Flex, yes, until he begs for us to have you kill him.”

He poked around the data pad, pulling up footage of Flex being tortured. His screams echoing in the video. Elena covering her mouth and her gasp. 

“I know you will gladly die and be tortured for the cause, but I can see your weakness is for others. Hell, you saved the woman meant to torture you, who had hurt you.” 

Elena gripped the table as the General stood up and walked to the exit of the room. He called over his shoulder to her.

“Think of it this way, You are still saving others, just switching teams.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Graphic descriptions of blood and disaster scenario.

Elena was shoved into a dark, small room with a pile of clothes tossed in behind her.

It took her a moment to feel around the darkened room, finding the light switch. She adjusted the automatic commands to heed her voice. No more stumbling in the dark for light, Granted the light was very dim for the size of the room.

The room had a very small twin bed, wall dresser and tiny refresher. It was a tiny little cabin, probably built for other soldiers. Minimal rank she assumed. The bed a few levels of comfort above a cot. 

She turned on a small dim light over her bed, it barely gave her enough to observe her cabin in more detail. It felt like a metallic cave hideaway.

She gathered her clothes off the floor, noticing their texture and color. They were soft in her hands. 

Two sets of black scrubs, with a red long sleeve under garment and A pair of black clogs she nearly tripped over. She noticed the First Order symbol on the shoulder under her bed lamp and tossed them to the ground in a huff. 

She could spit, if she wasn’t so poorly hydrated. 

Checking the door’s lock screen, she saw that it was locked until the next morning, her heart sank. 

0500 hours was when she was expected back and She had less than 6 hours to sleep. Somehow was still better than her sleep cycle on the battle field. 

They expected her to be ready in the morning to work. 

Sitting on her bed, she peered out the tiny window, which was no bigger than her head, staring out at the stars. It was almost mocking her, how close she could see the freedom of space. 

She tucked herself on the mediocre bed, her mind reviewing the events of the day. 

Her interaction with the General made her think. His reaction to her tears was a bit surprising, like he had never seen it before. She doubted he encountered many people who thought negatively of his part of Starkiller base, being surrounded by flunkies. And if he did, they were prisoners of war, probably begging for death after torture. He knew tears. He knew pain. He personally knew it too, she could tell, making him indifferent to others. That was a sad way to live. 

She slapped her forehead, reminding herself that she was a prisoner of war. To not break down the psychology of one of the most hated Generals in the galaxy. 

Yet there was something about him she couldn’t place. Her hate for him and the Order had been simmering in her since her planet was destroyed, but she was disappointed in herself. She should have been more venomous or cruel in her moment with him. 

That did not come naturally to her. 

He knew her drive and that her ambition did not come from a place of revenge. It came from hope and kindness. He was using it against her. Thoughts tumbled for another hour or so.

Her mind finally drifted off to sleep.

————

A blaring alarm snapped Elena awake, making her yelp at the sound. The door lock was also her alarm clock apparently and she had twenty minutes to be ready. 

As quick as she could, Elena hopped in her tiny shower, with cold water, and prepped herself for the day. She pulled her wet hair in a braid and pulled her clothes on just in time before a trooper came barging through her door.

Despite her willingness to walk freely to the Medical Bay, the trooper led her roughly by the arm. He practically shoved her through the grey blast doors and took post at the door.

Elena sighed at the aggression, but she was the enemy to them. Glancing around the bay, the first thing she noticed was all the Black and red sleek decor. Also that the whole medical bay was staring at her as she stood there. 

A older woman in a grey dress uniform, with grey hair in a tight bun, approached her. 

“You must be the new addition that I did not request for. I am Director Fidelis.”

She looked up Elena, a sneer coming to her face. Her skin crawled and the urge to cuss at the woman took all her effort to restrain herself.

Director Fidelis sensed the animosity and smirked, motioning to the general medical bay with a sweeping hand. She continued her lecture with a dripping tone.

“I run this facility and I am the director of the major First Order Medical Foundations of 6 other sectors. What I say goes, no back talk...actually no talk from you unless spoken to. “

Her tone was scorching and Elena knew she could not find a even ground with this woman. She had old Empire roots, Elena could tell. 

Elena said nothing, but staring down this vile woman was easy for her. She had been on battlefields and cantinas with more dangerous people than her. This woman was threatened by her somehow and Elena could not put her finger on it. 

Or she just really hated the Resistance. 

The Director snapped her fingers in Elena’s face, and a small, meek looking nurse’s aid appeared. She had red hair that peeked out underneath her black surgical cap and a very pale face with freckles. She was quite unique looking with all the black around her. She refused to lift her head from a bowed position. 

“CNA Liv will tour you through the Medical Bay, but I suggest you stay out of the real medical staff’s way. You can assume her duties. We don’t want any casualties or mistakes on our hands due to you.” 

Elena continued to say nothing. Staying out of the way was her goal. She doubted that the General of the entire First Order would check up on her duties here. He’d see the numbers be no different and hopefully by that time, Elena would have figured out an escape. 

The Director turned away with her steely glare, returning to the center of the Medical Bay. She barked a few orders out and exited the area. Probably to go to her office.

The Medical Bay had 100 beds from what Elena could tell, only 20 beds were filled. Each bed slab was able to be moved with great ease, along with work stations that could move from bed to bed with a single command. Several Medical droids were taking vital signs and performing simple tasks such as wound cleaning or medication administration. 

The medical staff seemed to monitor the Medical Droids and Vitals with clipboards.

She was not use to medical care that was so distant. The patients would wait for the staff to speak to them, but it never came. 

No communication. No touch. 

Elena’s concentration was broken by a small voice.

“Can I show you where the supplies are?” 

Elena looked over at the small girl. Elena was 5’6, but this girl was maybe 5’1. She was more petite and thin, compared to Elena’s more filled, muscular build. Elena wasn’t a body builder, but she was use to having to lift and pull heavy equipment and people. Her meals maybe were erratic on the battlefields, but she never was without protein bars. 

This girl looked like a twig that could be broken.

Elena felt her heart crack a bit and smiled at her. There was no vibes of ill will.

“Sure, thank you.”

Liv showed her the back wall, pointing out all the high tech tools that barely looked touched. The amount of supplies stored in this towering wall overwhelmed Elena. If the Resistance had half of what the First Order, she’d be bringing people back from the dead. 

Liv talked softly about how she helped the droids maintained the tools, held items for them during procedures, and maintained that the area was clean. Elena finally spoke after two hours of instruction.

“What about the patients? Do We interact with them beyond the droids..”

The question made Liv still and take a quick breath. The small girl must have been hoping for no questions. She was well informed, knew her craft, but was timid as hell.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Do you do direct patient care? Not droid management?”

Liv looked at her confused.

“We are taking care of the patient.”

Elena nodded, understanding now that this is what the Order considered Direct patient care. Watching monitors and robots do the job. It lacked skill and craft. 

Elena followed Liv and helped perform meaningless tasks such as cleaning up blood from a procedure that went poorly and the tools. 

It bored her really. She did notice that Liv kept her far from the patients, an order from the Director she assumed.

As Elena wiped her brow sweat after vigorously scrubbing a dried, old blood stain on a cord, she looked up. 

How she didn’t notice it before, but a glass dome looked over the entire medical bay. It was a viewing dome, to look down on the work. It was high up, but Elena could see no one in there. 

“What’s that for?”

Liv nearly squeaked at Elena’s voice, following her stare up.

“Oh, that’s connected to the bridge. It keeps the crew informed of our status. They never are there, even when We are overwhelmed.”

“The bodies don’t matter to them.”

Elena said it coldly.

Liv seemed frozen by her statement, but started to jumble and speak fast. Defending the Order.

“Uh, no, the bridge is a busy place. My cousin works there, I have never see him, but when I do..he’s tired. He tells me how the Order is winning, but everyone must do their job.”

Elena looked sadly at the naive girl, pity filling her. 

“Well, you’ve chosen the best job, Liv.”

Liv paused at the compliment. Unsure what to do, focusing on her chore at hand.

“You chose to do no harm. There is great honor in that. No matter what side you fight on.”

Liv surprised her by smiling at her, her eyes filling with tears. It made Elena sad for this sweet girl. 

Elena turned back to her work, her eyes watching a droid and medical staff member prepare a restless trooper for a surgical procedure. Elena was a bit shocked at the lack of communication.

The trooper knew something was wrong, but no one would answer him. They placed him in restraints, causing more panic. He managed to kick a tray of tools from a staffer’s hands and knock the droid over. Staff started to yell about sedating the patient.

He was screaming.

Elena moved before she could think, her hand finding its way to the trooper’s shoulder. His eyes were wide with fear. He was so young.

“Trooper, relax, The droid is going to do a procedure.”

“What is it going to do!!?”

Elena glanced at the medical staffer, who was collecting tools from the ground. The staffer looked at the clipboard, shocking Elena a bit that the staffer didn’t know off the top of his head.

“Appendicitis.”

Elena looked down at the sweating trooper.

“Okay, The droid is going to remove your appendix, which is a useless organ. If you keep moving as you are, it could rupture. I want you to take a couple deep breaths, I am going to release the restraints.”

“What, you can’t! He’ll—“

“He’ll be fine, he knows he can’t make such jerky movements and it hurts too much, right Solider?”

The trooper was calming down. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

She removed the restraints.

“I am personally going to sedate you, okay? Nice and slow, like going to sleep. Best sleep of your life. The droid will monitor your vitals at all times, this should take less than an hour. You won’t feel or remember a thing. Okay?”

The trooper nodded slowly, a very small tear leaving his eye. 

Elena held out her hand to the medical staff member with her, waiting for the sedation. She placed an IV quickly and slowly pushed the first sedative, then the paralytic. The droid placed oxygen on the patient at the same time and began to work. 

She helped clean the surgical site and stood with the medical staff member as the droid worked. A separate droid came around placing thin-like walls around them, creating a decontaminated space for the surgery.

Stepping back, she quickly was decontaminated with a spray and placed in a surgical gown by a surgical droid. She had never seen a droid perform this procedure.

The medical droids in the Resistance were always on ships, they were never fast enough for the battlefield. 

Watching the droid, she noticed a site of bleeding near the top half of the surgical site,it was minimal, but the flow pulsated.

“You need to seal that bleed.”

“Let the droid work.”

The medical staff next to her must have been tired of her commands. Like he forgot she was a Resistance member until this moment.

“Droid, there is a bleed, scan it and prove me wrong.”

She shot a look at the staff member who tried to hush her. 

The droid did a quick scan and began to dig for the bleed, more blood came up, showing a hidden trauma from the surgery. 

The droid quickly cauterized the site and suctioned the bleeding. It then continued to remove the infected organ.

“How many bleeds has this droid missed in the past month?”

The staff member was silent.

“I have a feeling there have been more bleeds than this. Its sensor must be off. I would send it into repairs.”

“You don’t command me, Scum.”

Elena stared at the man gripping his clipboard tightly. She had embarrassed him. 

“It was a suggestion. Take all the glory. But I’d fix this droid before it starts making obvious mistakes.”

Elena stepped out of the make-shift surgical room and ripped off her gown.

Liv stood sheepishly waiting for her, her eyes wide. Once out of ear shot of the rest of the staff, Liv chattered away at her.

“That. Was. Amazing. Can you teach me?”

Elena smiled at the girl.

“Of course, We just need to do one thing.”

Liv walked her over to a bench with tools needing organizing and cataloging. 

“We have to interact with the patients. I can’t tell you like a textbook. You need to see, smell, hear, and feel medicine. Be present with your patients.”

—————

The rest of the week, Elena helped Liv do just that. The two would perform their duties, while sliding in on medical cases and care. Liv mostly watching, until Elena would physically pull her into the case. 

Guiding and placing Liv’s hands on body parts that needed healing, using words to soothe, and how to look for signs of distress without a droid. Everything that Elena recalled her mother and grandmother teaching her before and through nursing school.

Liv made it possible to slip into cases and avoid the Director and any staff that would outwardly be opposed Elena’s presence. She knew the schedules of every staff member and every noise in the medical bay. 

They were slowly becoming friends. Even giggling to each other at times.

Liv was timid at first, but so anxious to absorb Elena’s teachings. Elena could see she wanted to heal people, not destroy anyone. 

One day during their short lunch break and sat alone, they had a conversation. 

“How did you come to be here, in the First Order?”

The girl seemed nervous from the question, taking a bite of her protein bar.  
Swallowing carefully.

“My family...long line of being involved with the Empire...now the First Order.”

Elena nodded, her father was politically involved. Not that she thinks she would have chosen the Order, but she always wondered if she was born in a neutral area...where would she stand?

“My Uncle was a General in the Order since the start, so my mother thought it best to follow my cousin into the Academy. She says it is how We’ve found glory.” 

Liv seemed to be reliving some painful memories talking about the Academy. 

“I didn’t do well...except for in medical testing. So Here I am, far away from the big decisions.” 

Elena shushed her and patted her shoulder.

“We make big decisions, if not the most important. We keep people alive. You are too hard on yourself.”

Liv looked at her wearily. 

“Um. Can I ask you about...”

She looked away. Elena finished her thought.

“The Resistance?”

Liv nodded slowly.

“I grew up on Hosnian Prime, my parents were pretty simple, politically involved, but not as involved as your family sounds. Just took part in local voting and protests. My father was a teacher, a math of some kind, something I never could grasp. Despite his many, many attempts. My mother, she was a nurse too. I went to a pretty great nursing school, had my choice of hospitals.”

Liv was listening closely, her eyes curious. Elena realizing how oblivious she was to the war.

“I was away, with friends, a graduation gift from my parents. Starkiller base destroyed my home planet. Hosian Prime.” 

Liv sat back slowly, her face realizing the situation. 

“He—They—We did that.”

Tears were starting to fill her eyes. Elena grabbed her hand. 

“Liv, you did nothing, you were in school? Right? You didn’t do anything.”

“I knew it was awful thing. The speech, the grandeur ove-over death!”

Liv was becoming increasingly loud. Elena looked around, making sure no one heard her.

“Its okay, Do not blame yourself.” 

“No wonder you joined the scrubby Resistance.”

Elena paused and held her hand tighter. 

“Its okay, look at it this way. We would have never met right? I am hurt, I am angry. But I try to see the things I’ve gained. I met my best friend in the medical tents. Flex. He’s my family.”

Liv sniffled, still silent.

“We would have never met, right? I think you like me?”

Liv smiled sadly.

“Is it bad to say that I am grateful you are here, despite how it came to be. You are my first real friend...ever.”

Elena paused, watching her friend nibble at her food. Her heartbreaking confession stirring something in Elena.

“No, its not bad. I’m happy to have a friend here too. Otherwise, I’d be going back and forth to my room from here, waiting for my death. I feel like I have a chance to live, thanks to you.

The girl beamed. Elena wanted to change the subject from her tragic background.

“What does your cousin do? Is your Uncle on this ship?”

Liv shrugged.

“No one really knows this about my cousin, except the Medical Director, but my cousin is a General now.” 

“And you haven’t used his position to get a better one? You could be the medical director, I barely see that nerfherder here. She has no idea how to run a medical facility.”

“We aren’t close, my cousin and I. My Uncle did take care of me while I was in the Academy, but when he died...I no longer exist.”

Elena took a bite.

“Maybe you just need to ask your cousin?”

Liv seemed more nervous. 

“Since my mom and Uncle passed away, My cousin doesn’t really acknowledge the family. He’s very busy.”

Elena scoffed.

“What? Is he running the First Order by himself?” 

Liv looked sheepish, but said nothing. 

Elena looked at her, really looked at her. Green eyes, Red hair. 

“No.”

Elena looked at her, understanding that Elena had figured out her cousin’s identity.

“Elena, please don’t be mad.” 

Elena put her food down. 

“What is your last name again?”

“Baron.”

“Your mother’s maiden name.”

Liv looked more nervous.

“Please, Elena...do not tell anyone. I’d be picked on more. Like at the Academy.”

Elena groaned and stood up, heart beating. She knew the girl was innocent, but why him? Of all the people she could be related to.

She turned back to Liv, who looked terrified.

“I just want to do my part to fix things Elena, and its so hard here. Everything is so harsh. I have not spoken to him in years.” 

Elena took a few steps away, turning back to Liv. 

“I get it. I do. But you gotta understand how I feel. I’m conflicted.”

“Of course, just please.”

“I won’t say a word, Liv. No one talks to me anyways.” 

Elena walked away from her only friend, trying to grapple with the fact that General Hux’s cousin befriended her out of all the people she worked with. Picking up a data pad, she mindless began to chart notes on her work during the day.

Was it a trick? Liv was a spy? But to what purpose? 

Elena paused.

She had been teaching her everything that she knew. All her tips. 

Glancing behind her, across the bay at Liv, she saw the girl quietly crying. Trying to not be seen by the other medical staff.

Elena groaned in frustration, closing her eyes, stretching her head back. Why was her life pulling her in this direction? A life filled with possible deception and uncertainty.

She opened her eyes, having the sensation of being watched. Her eyes darted to the viewing station, where General Hux stood.

He was scanning the medical bay, his face serious, but he was not watching her. His arms were behind his back and his black uniform nearly blending him, but his shinning red hair highlighting his particular presence. 

A shadowing figure stood next to him, a dark mask with red, vein like markings all over it. He was staring right at Elena. The mask burning into her soul, quietly terrifying her. An odd buzzing starting in her mind. 

She suddenly gasped out, realizing she had been holding her breath, an alarm startling her. The alarm blaring so loudly, she covered her ears for a moment. 

Liv came running over to her, her face still blotchy, but her eyes refocused. 

“That’s the mass causality alert! We are about to get slammed!”

Elena glanced up at the window, seeing more Officers arrive to watch the Medical Bay work, the General now observing her interaction with his cousin.

“Elena...What do We do?!”

Elena closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling a deep breath. Her heart was thrumming as she could sense everyone panic around her. Training and instincts kicked in. Years of her mother preparing her for moments of pressure. 

Centering herself, she breathed out.

She opened her eyes, placed her hands on Liv’s shoulders. She spoke quickly, but concise. 

“What We’ve been trained to do, Call all off duty CNAs...Docs...Techs...cleaning Droids. Everyone.” 

Elena turned around to the medical bay doors just as wounded troopers began to rushed in on floating gurneys. 

Moans and screaming echoing into the hallways of the ship. The smell of burnt flesh and sulfur hitting everyone’s nostrils. 

20-30 critical patients were arriving all at once. Elena instantly got to work, pulling soldiers onto medical slabs, disaster triaging with a marker that informed Droids to either bypass or work on. 

Liv seemed to come alive in the moment, mimicking Elena and eventually taking root in her position. Even barking at slower moving medical staff at times. 

Elena began to place IVs with several other RNs and start fluid replacement on burn victims, while Liv and other CNAs tried to salvage body parts to the correct owners. 

Time seemed to stand still and pass by quickly all at once. Elena praying the ordeal would be over shortly. 

It was hot and sticky in her protective gown, but she was covered in blood and tissue. Her adrenaline keeping her moving. Fatigue no where in site. 

She found herself removing helmets off soldiers, talking to them as calmly as possible as she and medical team members worked quickly. Her shock to see that they were no longer clones, but people of all different creeds. 

It made her curious to how this was. 

Elena’s calmness helped put patients at ease, if they were conscious. 

Sedating everyone was not an instant option, so words were her best effort to keep the wounded and dying calm.

Elena started to notice not just Liv copying her, but also other medical staff. The room went from chaos to controlled chaos in a mere hour. Murmurs of comfort echoing in the bay.

Silence soon arrived. The reality settling in.

150 critical patients seen, only 15 dead. 

The Medical Bay no longer filled with moans, screams or whimpers. Just monitors beeping, oxygen machines, and medications dripping into patients.

Elena finished a final sedation set up for a droid to monitor, when she finally slipped to the ground in exhaustion. Thankfully, a clean droid had cleaned the blood up at this point, so only she left a bit of a mess from her gown. 

Leaning her head against the medical slab, Elena faced the med bay exit doors. There was no guard stationed. 

Her heart stopped.

A pile of white Trooper uniforms piled up just left to the door. Removed to treat patients more easily. 

Her heart picked up again.

This could be a chance. 

Elena stood slowly, trying to casually glance around the bay. 

The staff was occupied finishing up their work, charting, or even falling asleep in areas. No one had the energy to pay attention. 

Her eyes darted up to the viewing station, relieved to see it empty. 

Elena slowly moved toward the pieces of Trooper uniforms, carefully she picked up a few that could fit her. 

As she grasped a helmet, the Medical Bay doors opened and Elena was face to face with the Dark Mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena felt time stop as she stared at the mask. The same tingling sensation starting to wrap around her head. The empty eyes of the mask being her focus.

Her hands were sweating as she slowly released the trooper armor back into the pile. It landed surprisingly soft, making no noise, something she hoped for. Less attention to what she had intended to do. 

The Medical Director, who was absent for the majority of the disaster, appeared suddenly behind Elena. Her voice half flustered and breathy. Elena barely hearing her, the buzzing increasing in her head. 

The Medical Director was barking something at her, trying to make her look at her. 

She was oblivious to Elena’s and the Masked Figure’s mutual stare down. 

Finally the buzzing snapped.

The Director Fidelis’s piercing voice echoing in the medical bay.

“Medical Staff, Please Assemble for Admiral Ren. We need to debrief.” 

Her mind whirled. Kylo Ren, the former Supreme Leader, now was a Admiral?

The dark figure did not move as Elena realized more about himz

The mask, of course, how could she forget. The Knights of Ren and Kylo Ren were known for their masks, but she had never seen him or the others. The legends and myths that surrounded him was all she had. The war stories of Resistance wounded. 

Her mind began to wonder about the First Order leadership.

Who was the Supreme Leader now? 

The Director sneered at Elena, finally getting her attention. 

“I suggest you make yourself scarce.”

Elena broke her stare with the mask and gave the director a nasty eye over, looking up and down the Director’s clean clothes. Giving her own silent disapproval towards the Medical Director’s lack of involvement of managing the incident. 

The director ignored her, as she saluted and bowed to Admiral Ren. He ignored her, his stare on Elena as she tried to slink deeper into the assembled staff. 

She attempted to act normal as possible, stepping backwards into the crowd of medical staff advancing fowards. The tingling waving in and out of her mind.

Liv nearly hugged her from behind, probably from the relief from the disaster seemingly over, before stepping into a proper stance. She motioned for Elena to copy her. Elena complied. 

Hands at her sides, head up, staring straight ahead. Feet together. 

General Hux and a small group Officers entered the bay behind Kylo Ren. Elena felt herself grow angry at the sight of the General. Her mind slowly piecing together the possibilities of today’s disaster. 

The tingling ceased suddenly, the Masked figure tilting his head slightly. Elena tried to ignore his stare. 

General Hux was oblivious to Ren’s stare. He stepped up to the group, data pad in hand. He spoke to the entire staff.

“I have come here to offer you all congratulations on a job well done. The response to this unfortunate incident was handled most efficiently in this sector, scoring far better than any other sector in the fleet. All sectors had simultaneous attacks and lucky we were able to compare scores.”

Scoring? People still died. Elena tried to keep her face straight as she felt disgust fill her stomach. 

The rest of the Staff seemed to stand taller and prouder. The Medical Director beaming in a way that made Elena feel sick. The group stayed silent, but she could feel the self-congratulatory energy in the air. 

“The techniques seen today will be compared and perhaps made standard for our Medical Divisions across the fleets. Be proud of the achievement.”

His tone stirred something in her. 

Elena scoffed. Loudly. 

The room became still by her obvious sound. She could feel side eyes from the medical staff, not willing to break formation to stare at her. 

She assumed they only heard her, but General Hux’s pause told her otherwise. 

Admiral Ren stared in her direction, saying nothing. He had not spoken this whole debrief he was “technically” running. 

General Hux paced the line up slowly. His uniform perfect, boots shining. 

He seemed to scan the group, looking for the source of the sound. Elena stood two rows back, with two tall Doctors ahead of her, yet Hux towered over them. His stare landing on her. 

She met his stare, unafraid of breaking formation. 

“Nurse Govan, Do you have something to share with us?”

The use of her last name surprised her for a moment, but he knew quite about her past. She fought through his attempt to throw her off. 

“Just a question, Sir.”

General Hux seemed a bit amused by her. Unsurprised himself that she made the noise at all. Liv shifted a moment next to Elena. His eyes darted from Liv to Elena, trying to show no recognition of his cousin. He seemed to not want to notice his only family whatsoever. 

Elena felt her body relax and her bravery bubbled in her stomach. 

“How many more cases of friendly fire can The First Order afford? Surely it may start a rebellion amongst the troops?”

The staff sucked in a breath. Elena’s accusation shocking them. 

Silence followed.

General Hux’s face stayed amused.

“You presume that the Order did this?”

“I know weaponry wounds, the Resistance does not have this kind of fire power. I know the wounds the Order inflicts.” 

The General paused. 

“This was a calculated attack—“

Elena raised her voice to be heard even more clearly.

“Nor does the Resistance have 6 sectors worth of fighters to attack all at once, with this kind of advanced weaponry. Either the First Order did this to itself or someone much more powerful than the First Order did.” 

Hux’s face during interruption went from amused to furious as she spoke. His gloves tightening.

“Nothing is more powerful than the First Ord—“

“So The Order fired upon its own—“

“Enough, Nurse Govan. I suggest you watch yourself, this success could have been attributed to you—“

“That means nothing to me if I am putting out fires that should have never been ignited in the first place.”

“That is quite enough, as Your General, I order you—“

“You are not my General and this is not my home!”

The two were volleying back and forth so fiercely that Elena had not realized that Hux was standing directly in front of her. 

The staff had parted for General Hux to get to her, leaving the two nearly nose to nose. Well, Elena nose to chest, but she was glaring up at the General. His green eyes were blazing, her insubordinate nature and sharp tongue at the ready for his counters. 

“You insolent girl-“

“You sniveling monster-“ 

A mechanical chuckle broke through their tit for tat. Hux snapping his head in the direction of Admiral Ren.

The masked man, tilted his head slightly, as if he were shaking his head.

“Do you have something to add, Admiral? That this is so amusing?”

The Admiral approached the two of them.

His mechanical voice speaking through.

“I wonder why you waste your time, General Hux, on this....”

Elena felt her throat suddenly closing, her hands went to her throat, her body lifting slightly in the air. She clawed at invisible hands around her throat.

“Resistance scum.” 

The Admiral had his left hand casual up, as if he were about to wave. The tightening continuing. 

Hux acted as if he had seen this before and that it didn’t bother him. He spoke matter of factly. 

“I simple thought We could use a tactical advantage, taking one of their best and using her here.”

Ren countered. Elena felt tears being pushed from her eyes, darkness flooding.

“She’s too...wild.” 

“All wild things can be broken, you of all people would know this...Admiral.”

The hold on her throat loosened a bit, for Elena to suck some air in, but she still was uncomfortable and in the air. Her back ached. 

Ren dismissed the medical staff with a wave of his other hand hand, not breaking his stare down with Hux. Elena trying to not gurgle on her own spit. 

The staff darted from the room.

Elena thought how she was going to die in this miserable medical bay by an invisible ghost hand. How strange. 

“I think you have enough footage of her work to replicate it.”

General Hux seemed to change his tune, noticing something that Elena couldn’t. He looked between Ren and her, as if he knew a secret suddenly. 

Elena was barely able to focus on anything, let alone what Hux was sensing.

He stepped closer to Ren.

“Something scares you about her, you’d never waste your time on something like this.” 

Ren stilled, he slowly let go of Elena, she fell to her knees. Coughing and sucking in air. 

Hux looked between Ren and Elena, as if he was trying to see something that Elena couldn’t see. 

Liv suddenly appeared and approached Hux from behind. Her voice trembling as she stood in front of Elena’s gasping form.

“Armitage, I know you told me never—“

Hux snarled at her.

“Don’t you forget your place, Cousin. I am  
Still your General.”

“General, please. Elena is the most gifted nurse.....healer....I have ever seen. She is such an asset and there is so much to learn from her.”

Ren seemed to tilt his head at the word cousin, but resumed his focus on General Hux. He pointed a finger at him.

“Deal with this girl.” 

He took one last look at Elena and turned, his cloak billowing behind him.

Elena felt relief flow through her. The sudden departure of the Masked man giving her slight ease. She held the back of Liv’s calf for support and silent thank you. 

“She embarrassed me and was insubordinate in front of my army, Cousin.”

He pulled out a blaster and placed it at Elena’s head, Liv stepping again in front of it. 

“You like her work. I know a little bit about you....General. You want the best. She is the best.”

Hux stilled a moment, pulling the blaster back. He thought for a moment.

“She is your responsibility, Cousin. I want her in First Order shape by the end of the week. She will be respectful and obey commands like a perfect soldier.”

He paused a moment, Elena finally having the strength to look up from her position on her knees. His eyes met hers and his face suddenly looked very odd. Elena narrowed her eyes in defiance. 

He seemed to shake off the odd look and return his focus to Liv.

“Or the both of you will be dumped into the space with the trash.”


	4. Chapter 4

Liv was kind enough to help Elena back to her quarters, keeping her typical trooper escort at bay. Her hand at Elena’s back, guiding her in the hallways.

Elena hated to admit she was a bit dazed and thrown off from her encounter with the General and the Admiral. Liv was chattering away about the events of the day, obviously ignoring Elena’s brush with death. Discussing the medical methods that may be standardized for the First Order. Elena’s methods.

Elena couldn’t blame Liv, she was probably trying to distract her. Or it was the first time Liv was apart of something, anything at all. Elena didn’t dwell on it too much. Her head was a bit hazy and her thoughts racing. 

Her temper had gotten ahead of her. She was not thinking of Flex, Liv, or even herself. 

Just to prove a point. To be a know it all.

She thought to herself: “Know your audience, you could have told them that blue milk was blue, and they’d say it was green.” 

As she reached her quarters doors, Elena felt a chill pass over her. She felt fear and felt like she was being watched. Which was silly of her to be bothered by, at this point she had been watched her entire stay. 

The darkness that she felt when Kylo Ren nearly snuffed her out was creeping over her again. It wasn’t the lack of oxygen that made her feel cold in the encounter. 

He did that all to her without breaking a sweat. 

Liv finally saw the struggle in Elena’s face and surprised her. She hugged her. 

It was an awkward hug, as if Liv hadn’t hugged someone in years, but Elena took it. 

“Thanks.”

“Hey, most people don’t survive an encounter with Kylo Ren. Take that as a win.”

Elena scrunched her face up. He’d probably finish the job without batting an eye lash. If he had eye lashes? 

She had heard different things about his appearance. He was deformed, burnt, or handsome. One of the three, she couldn’t recall. Mostly soldier banter gave her 50% truthful information in the trenches. All for moral boosts. 

Liv saw Elena go distant again, patting her on the shoulder. Despite the dramatic events of the day, Liv seemed to find a new purpose. 

“Get some rest, tomorrow We have to maintain those patients and start getting you into tip top First Order shape.”

She nervously twirled her fingers.

“So my cousin doesn’t execute us.”

Elena finally weakly smiled at the nervous girl. Trying to make light of the situation.

“He won’t kill you, he just was making a threat. Me on the other hand—“

“You don’t know my cousin then, truly.”

Liv grew tense and serious. 

“Good night, Elena.” 

Elena blinked and she was half way down the hallway. Her body felt tired and the second her quarters open, she fell onto her bed. Clothing and all into a fast asleep.

——

The next day Elena worked hard at keeping her head down, moving from task to task in the Medical Bay. Avoiding the stares of the other staff. 

Focus on the patients was her mantra. Focus on keeping her black scrub uniform more tidy today.   
Focus on surviving. 

But it was difficult with Liv following her with a First Order manual and protocol book.

Liv was reading out rules and regulations that Elena knew did not apply to her as a medical staff member, but she repeated whatever was said to her. 

She truly couldn’t absorb much. Her neck was sore and the amount of work still needed to be done for the wounded was time consuming. Cleaning wounds, dressing changes, IV medications to be switched. 

Nevertheless, Liv persisted. 

Elena was growing tired of her voice by the end of the day, when she suddenly noticed that Liv had stopped talking. 

Elena looked up from her dressing change of a solider with a right leg amputation to see Liv standing at attention. 

Glancing behind her, Elena spotted General Hux coming towards them, flanked by two black shielded troopers. 

He seemed annoyed, but not at them. Something else was on his mind. 

Elena stood up straight and awkwardly with the supplies for the dressing change. 

“Nurse Govan, I need you to come with me.”

Liv intervened.

“General, She hasn’t complete the rulebook, she needs more ti-“

“CNA Baron, keep your mouth shut. This does not pertain to you.”

Elena felt fear for Liv, that she’d be punished. She didn’t question Hux. 

She placed the supplies down and stepped up to the three. Her mind at peace if they were here to execute her l.

“I’m ready.” 

The General looked surprised by her willingness.

“Finally, some manners. Follow me.”

He spun around and moved hastily out of the medical bay, the two troopers flanking Elena to move with him at his pace.

As they marched down the halls, Elena thought to herself how they were really hurrying this execution. 

Entering an elevator, she realized they were going up, to the Higher ranking officers’ levels. Liv had mentioned that in her protocol book and how low ranking officers must stay to certain levels.

She stared at the back of General Hux’s uniform, searching for lint or dirt. A flaw. 

Once the elevator stopped, Elena sucked in some air. This hallway was dark and ominous, almost opposite of the technology of the First Order. Ancient relics and statues decorated the hallway. 

This place felt wrong.

Considering the whole experience had been wrong, this concerned Elena. She slowed her pacing with Hux to observe the statues. 

It was a long hallway, with minimal doors to quarters. Which meant they were huge quarters behind each sparse door. 

It smelled of sulfur and copper. Burning and blood, but a subtle scent. Like it was built into the art in the hallway. Not so pungent like yesterday in the medical bay.

A guttural yell came from the last blast door at the end of the hall. It stopped Elena in her tracks. She noticed the troopers had waited at the elevator, they seemed as nervous as she was. 

General Hux had almost made the door, when he noticed her stop.

“Nurse Govan, We don’t have time for this.”

“What is this? Is this some sort of sick game you play before you execute prisoners...”

The General blanked a moment, a guttural male scream coming again from behind the door. 

Elena took a step back. 

He suddenly chuckled, he seemed too comfortable in this setting.

“You are wise to be cautious, but I actually need your skills. Not your life...not yet.” 

“My skills?”

“Yes, We have a wounded and very important member of the First Order. Seen as a pillar of strength.”

He was gritting his teeth as he spoke. As if he didn’t believe what he was saying or wished it weren’t true. 

Elena connected the dots quickly.

“You need this to be kept quiet. And no one talks to me or believes me.”

General Hux nodded.

“Plus you are much smarter than most of our staff. More experience. You may know how to solve this.” 

She stepped a little closer, following the General into a massive quarters. It was decorated much like the hallway, with bookcases full of paper books and menacing looking statues. 

Her attention was brought to the dinning table directly in front of them. There were five intimidating looking men in dark garbs and masks, much like Kylo Ren, who were holding down a man to the sleek, black table. 

The one obviously who was screaming.

He was fighting with them, writhing in pain. He had a fury behind his eyes. 

His dark hair and dark features were covered in sweat. He was shirtless, and with a very large gash at his left arm. There were dark veins stemming from the gash and slowly spreading up his arm, almost to his chest and neck.

A medical droid, that had multiple dents all over it, was searching through a med kit frantically. 

The man was in a serious state of delusion. 

Elena stepped up to the table, not blinking an eye. She questioned the droid.

“Did you try and sedate him?”

It chirped back quickly. 

“It made his delusions worse.”

Elena grabbed gloves from the med kit and touched the gash. She had to avoid an attempted swing by the man, one of the masked men restraining him once again. 

She gently touched his arm again, feeling the man slightly relax under her touch. Her fingers grazed the wound carefully. The black ooze was sticking on her glove.

“Where was he last?” 

The five men stared blankly at her. As if no one had questioned them in years.

“How did he get this wound?”

The room was silent.

General Hux, who was still present, stepped from the shadows.

“He was in the Dagobah system. That’s all we know.” 

The word Dagobah triggered the man on the table and he fought harder. Nearly pulling the five men off him. 

Elena didn’t pull away and tried to think, her hand tracing the infection. The man relaxing under her touch. 

“We need an antidote or this arm is gone.” 

Elena thought about a poison she had seen on Talbatha. 

She looked at the Medical Droid.

“Can you make a solution for me: 3 ounces of sageweed, 4 ounces of predsioner, benafruk-2 roots, and lavenderwisk-5 ounces?” 

Elena paused and looked at the arm. 

“Double that dosage and make a lotion as well.”

The droid sped off to its pharmacy, wherever it was, well Elena searched the medical kit for a subtle sedation medication. Her heart slightly racing. 

She placed the needle at the jugular vein, when Hux’s hand grabbed her wrist. 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“This medication needs to go to his brain in a direct route, the poison must counter acts the effects, making him worse. He needs a direct shot.” 

Hux released her wrist, but stayed at Elena’s side as she performed the injection. 

She pointed to the first injection site that the droid attempted at the left arm.

“See, the medicine has to travel his whole body to reach the brain.”

The man began to relax, his dark eyes fluttering closed, muscles relaxing. 

The five masked men relaxed their grip, but did not leave their post, nor did Hux.

He looked genuinely disappointed by the change in the patient. 

The medical droid came in and Elena explained to it how to set up the IV drip. She carefully placed an IV in the patient, barely stirring him, as the droid set the IV fluids and medication. 

Elena then took the lotion and lathered the wound up heavily, it was a creamy white color, which certainly did not match the room. 

With the medications running and the sedation working, the man’s vitals gradually slowed to normal and was in a deep sleep. Elena stepped away, giving the droid final instructions, and looking at her work. 

She could already see the reduction of swelling in the arm, but more so how handsome the man was. His face had a slight scar, but his body was covered in them. Areas of hidden scars. He was a warrior of some sort. 

She observed the men at his side. Her mind clicked.

The Knights of Ren. 

Kylo Ren.

She just saved Kylo Ren possibly. 

Her heart sank and she stepped back all the way to the wall. Trying not to be in obvious shock. 

“You figured that out much faster than I thought you would.”

The General leaned up against the wall, next to her, facing her.

“He may not live.”

“I’ve seen him get through worse.”

“You want him to die.”

Elena could read his ill feelings for the man. He glanced at the unconscious man. 

“It would make my life easier in some ways. But I in fact need him around still.”

“He’s the worst. The things he’s done.”

Hux seemed to think on her words.

“There is always a bigger fish.”

With that he pushed off the wall and headed to the door. He glanced at her.

“Come with me, I think We are done here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Elena was a bit shocked to find herself sitting in a very elegant part of the ship. Her black scrubs, with the red long sleeve under shirt, felt very out of place next to the crisp uniforms and dining wear surrounding her. The dim lighting. The lack of sterile aroma, but rather pleasant dishes of all sorts. 

She was sitting at a small table, in the higher Officials’ dining suite, surrounded by other tables and officials. The crowd was of 30 or so people scattered in tables of two or four. They ignored her and her apparel, probably due to her sitting with the General. 

Eyes flicking to their table every sly chance some could take. Faces expressionless. 

She wondered if he brought many prisoners of war to such fancy dinners. 

The linen on the table was a fine black fabric with utensils that were a pure sliver. 

As for the table, it was situated directly next to a large window, overlooking parts of the Supremacy itself. 

Fighter ships in different formations coming in and out. Elena’s senses overwhelmed by everything, her memory recalling how she slept in mud not too long ago. Eating protein bars and ration packets. 

It did remind her some elements of childhood. A special birthday dinner or event would take place at a swanky restaurant, with a spectacular view. This view was more concerning for Elena. 

“Are you listening? Nurse Govan.”

Elena snapped her face to look at General Hux, who wasn’t even looking up from his data pad to look at her. Her mind had been totally distracted as she was seated to dinner. His tone sing songing in annoyance. 

“Um, Sir?”

The General sighed slightly, as if she bored him. 

“Do you find the medical standards equal or better to the Resistance?”

He drank from his wine glass, barely glancing at her.

“I don’t think...its hard to say.”

That made him pause and look up from his work. 

“How so?”

“I don’t know the statistics of the Resistance’s entire medical team, I thought you had those numbers. You told me about my own.” 

“You’ve experienced both sides, forget the numbers a moment. I need your instinct.”

Elena paused, trying to rationalize in her head how she was sitting in this suite, on this ship, and with this creature...of all creatures. Asking her questions about her personal opinions of the state of the medical staff of an institute she was so against. 

She took a sip from the wine he had picked for the table, relishing how it didn’t taste like it was made with rain water and ration pouches. 

“How does the Order pick its medical staff? Whats the testing practice?”

The General closed his data pad, giving her more attention.

The dining suite murmur swirling around them, vocal-less music playing softly in the background. It was to relax the Officers on their dining break. It made this conversation more normal than Elena would have preferred. 

“We have a standardized test. Everyone takes it. Path is chosen.”

“So no one chooses to go into the medical field?”

“It is competitive, We want the best scores.”

“Clinical testing?” 

“Only a small percentage of the testing.” 

Elena hummed as she understood what the Order lacked. 

The General narrowed his eyes.

“Your point?”

“The people who choose the medic side in the Resistance vary in skill level, but are equal on their drive to help others.”

Elena took another drink from the wine. 

The General leaned forward, elbows on the table, he was intent on hearing her out. He started to defend the Order.

“We want the best—“

“Best scores don’t save peoples’ lives, General. People do. I’ve been watching a phlebotomy nurse vomit each time she sees blood. I doubt she chose to be a phlebotomy nurse. In Medicine, you do need the best, obviously not incompetent people, but of heart as well. The ones that can help best and will help the best can’t always pass a test that in no way resembles a real life situation. You removed the chance to have some of your best medical workers based on one test. Why not ask your soldiers or volunteers what they want?” 

The General gritted his teeth a moment, thinking over her response. 

“The Order decides what is best for the Galaxy. If We’d allow anyone to pick and choose what they wanted in these military ranks, We’d have utter chaos.”

Elena smiled at his annoyance to her answer.

“Can’t let brain washed slave children make choices, General?”

Hux nearly spit out a retort to her, but their food arrived. It didn’t simmer him, but he obviously had more to speak to her about. Keeping his own temper at bay for the sake of control in front of his inferiors she suspected. 

It made Elena wary, what did he need from her? Was this the purpose of this dinner?

He had ordered them a rare steak with vegetables from a planet Elena had never heard of. It smelled amazing and her stomach growled.

She took her napkin, placing it on her lap, and tried to not seem too enthusiastic to eat the steak. Slowly cutting the steak up and ignoring the General’s stare down. He started to cut into his own meal.

“You were raised correctly, I can see.”

Elena paused as she took a bite. She hoped it was poisoned. Hux continued with his baiting tonez

“I did notice an interesting new update to your file.”

Elena chewed slowly, wishing she could gobble down her food, then toss wine in his face.

She waited for him to expand.

“When you were 19, you filled out a portion of the First Order Academy application. Never submitted it, but We have you on record coming to a recruit office. Change of heart? Rebelling against your parents? Who were notably public of their anti-Order beliefs.”

Elena paused, that was some time ago, but a moment she regretted. She thought carefully how to retort. 

“General, I was young, a bit directionless. Still in underschool at the time. Nursing wasn’t my passion yet, I was being led in a direction not of my own. I had a moment of weakness.”

Elena didn’t want to expand on that weakness and by the look on the General’s face... he wanted more of an answer.

“What were you doing at 18-19!? Making your own choices? I assume.”

That darkened his eyes for a moment. 

“I was training those slaves you spoke about.”

“With your father.”

The General paused, he seemed surprised by her knowledge. He darkened.

“Remind me to remind my Cousin to not speak of my life.”

Elena had to cover quickly for Liv. 

“She didn’t tell me, I read one of the protocol history books that she threw at me. I do know your name is not Brendol, I put it together quickly.” 

She drank from her wine as he played with his food, studying her. Looking for the lie. It was a half truth, but she needed to protect Liv. 

“You had a gap year between lower school and nursing academy...did you travel anywhere?” 

Elena quirked her eyebrow, as she went back to eating. He was still questioning her. 

“I spent most my time at home, doing odd jobs with my parents, a few trips off world, but nothing extravagant if you mean.”

“Not extravagant...unique? Purposeful?”

His tone had changed, almost as if he wanted to have a conversation than interrogation. He was trying to have her admit something...but there was nothing unique about her gap year. 

Elena looked at him confused. 

“I don’t recall anything unique, very typical teenage gap year.” 

He drank his wine again.

“Where did your ability stem from?” 

“Ability? My nursing skills?”

He shook his head.

“You know its beyond just nursing. Beyond what you were taught in school.”

Elena put her utensils down, pushing her plate away gently. She was annoyed by his assumption. 

“I worked very hard to obtain my skills, with decades of knowledge passed down from my mother and back. And a difficult road in the Academy. Adding years of battlefront experience. This wasn’t some ability that just appeared.”

“I didn’t mean to offen-“

“You can’t cheat and kill at being the best in the medical world. It takes time.”

Elena sat back in her seat, almost biting her hand to prevent her mouth from flapping insults.

The General put his utensils down and placed the napkin on his dish. 

“I just wanted to see if you’d share anything extra that I should know about.”

Elena was baffled, she didn’t understand what he was trying to dig at. Something that was not there. She looked at him dead serious. 

“You have your intel and you have Flex to hold over me. I’d be foolish to withhold anything.”

He seemed to think a moment, relaxing his shoulders.

“Indeed.”

The two sat in silence, Hux back to his data pad, sending out orders. Elena staring out into space, counting ships that passed. 

A moist, flavorful dessert was brought to the table. Elena stared at hers for a moment.

“Is Flex alive?”

“Mmmmh?”

Hux murmured but didn’t pay attention to her question.

“General.”

Elena said it softly, tired of the back and forth the two seemed to constantly have. She just wanted answers. 

Her change in tone made him look up a bit shocked. Pausing his data pad, digging into his dessert. 

“He is alive, not to worry. I actually have him in the medical bay now.”

Elena froze.

“He is where?”

“He is getting patched up and briefed on howthe medical bay as We speak.” 

Elena was more confused.

“I wanted to see how you worked with a compatible partner, rather than the stingy staff.” 

Elena picked up her spoon, twirling it. She wasn’t sure if this was some ploy or a kind gesture. 

“Thank You. He’s all I have.” 

The General paused eating, pointing his spoon at her.

“That is your mistake. Assuming that you have someone in all this chaos.”

Elena took a small bite of her dessert. She asked very carefully, no tone of tease or baiting in her voice. She was a little curious. 

“You don’t have anyone, General?”

He almost looked as if he were about to roll his eyes. He was curt with an answer.

“It is a weakness. A tool to be used against me.”

Silence fell upon the table. She dug at her dessert, hating how he was so condescending to her. Like she was a naive child. 

Elena glanced around the room of dining Officers. She wanted to poke the bear slightly. Her voice being casual as she picked at her food.

“Come on, there isn’t some up-tight, bun wearing, prissy pants in here you’d love to  
Cuddle with?” 

She realized who she was speaking to and felt her heart drop, but it picked up when she actually caught him smirk. 

“Waste of time.”

He said it coldly, the smirk disappearing, and he returned to his data pad. 

Elena sat awkwardly there for another 20 minutes. She finally noticed the Suite was empty, except for the Guards at the door. 

Finally, she spoke.

“Can I go? I would really like to end this encounter.” 

The General looked up, a look of almost hurt going across his face for a milisecond. 

“Very well. Don’t expect this kind of treatment again.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

Hux spoke before he could think. 

“The Supreme Leader suggested it.”

Elena quirked her head in confusion. This mysterious Supreme Leader, who apparently was not Kylo Ren, was giving orders in regards to her.

Hux saw her face have mixed emotions. He stood up, adjusting his uniform, waving two guards over to bring her to her quarters. 

He stepped closer to her, whispering to her, as the Guards approached.

“Don’t over think it. It would have been given to any street urchin who patched up the Supreme Leader’s pet. You are nothing to the Supreme Leader and if I was you...I’d keep it to that way.”

Elena could hear warning in his voice, and nodded. He seemed to be afraid of something about this Supreme Leader. She didn’t know how to take the information. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind as the guards approached.

“Thank You, for dinner. It was...well cooked.”

She had dived off towards the end of her sentence, but he was surprised by her weak thanks. 

He simply nodded his head and dismissed them, turning back to his data pad, sitting back at the table.

He did call after them.

“Check Admiral Ren before your shift tomorrow, as well, Nurse Govan.” 

She nodded slowly, and returned to walking with her guards. She was twirling her napkin in her hands absentmindedly. 

Elena weaved through the tables of the dining suite, thinking about his warning. She wondered what it meant, was it for her sake or for him to not become noticeable. 

As she exited the Suite, she glanced back at Hux’s table. She found Hux to be staring out the window, his elbows on the table. His hands folded in front of his mouth, a look of concern on his face as he stared out the window. 

Her heart skipped a beat, he looked vulnerable. Something he would hate for her to think. But he looked weary and disheveled. 

There was something much deeper going on than she had suspected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay. Had a whole chapter written weeks ago, but was deleted by accident. 
> 
> Using this social distancing to my advantage to work on this story.
> 
> Stay Safe, Wash Your Hands, and Distance yourself from others xoxoxo

Elena moved carefully around Kylo Ren’s bedroom, trying to not make more of a sound. Her hands slightly shaking as she double checked his IV, watching her antidote slowly drip in. 

The med-droid buzzed around her, beeping softly. It had spent most of the night with the Admiral. 

The Admiral was lying shirtless in his bedroom, black fine sheets covering his lower half. His scars and toned body flexing every once and a while in pain, making Elena pause in her assessment. 

She was quite terrified of him. 

His bedroom matched much of the hallway leading to his quarters. Violent depictions of battles between figures with swords or creatures being hunted all hung in stone around his quarters and bedroom. Lush with vibrant colors of black and red. 

It was a bit distracting and unnerving as Elena tried to focus on her assessment. Her hope was to pop in and out this morning.

Not really here to wonder about Ren’s decorating habits.

His vitals were stable and his wound had become less inflamed. The black sludge seen yesterday having nearly disappeared from his arm. His body was still covered in a layer of sweat, causing him to shiver.

It was just Elena and the droid, so she prepared a warm water bed bath for Ren. Promptly handing it over to the droid to complete. A task she had no interest in.

Hux had said simply to check on the Admiral, she had no intentions to stay and linger. Especially if he woke up. 

“I suggest keeping an eye on his temperature and continue the antidote till tonight. He needs at least 24 more hours of coverage.”

The droid nodded, seemingly grateful for her aiding him the night before. 

“I will send the medication request to the Medical Director and Pharmacy.” 

Elena nodded and swiftly left the room, not wanting to glance back at the pale man. 

She led herself down the back hallway of Ren’s quarters back to the open living space. The same place the dining room table was located, her eyes looking around a moment.

She had been escorted to the hallway of The Knights of Ren, but was left to her own defense when coming to Ren’s room. The troopers were terrified of the man as well. 

Not that she blamed them. He kills most of what is in his way. Without reason, according to trench talk and almost confirmed by Liv. 

Elena’s initial encounter was a strong suggestion that the rumors were true. 

He was violent and angry. Murderous. 

Elena took a moment to glance around his quarters, noticing the walls were practically mae up of bookcases of datapads and real paper books. A rare find to see paper books, an ancient style of information keeping.

Elena’s father kept one or two books around, but they were of fairytales and children’s stories. 

Ren’s books looked ominous and foreboding. Not stories you’d tell to children. 

Noticing a desk in the back right corner, her curiosity grew. Maybe she’d be able to send a communication to the Resistance. 

Quietly, she slipped over to the area, her hands sliding along on the spines of the closest books. Most were nestled behind the desk in a bookcase that touched the ceiling. 

She seemed a bit lost in her curiosity. 

Elena staring at the titles of some of the books. It was odd, she had never seen this language before, but she understood it. She read them softly outloud. 

“Epistle of Marka Ragnos, Broodica's grimoire, Chronicle of Sorzus Syn....The False War....Rule of Two?” 

Elena shrugged to herself. 

“Sounds like real page turners.”

She noticed that Ren’s desk was a dark wood, not metal or tech like most of the Supremacy ship. Her heart sinking a bit.

There was no comms tech to be seen on the desk.

She sat in his black chair, her hands daring to open his desk. Her eyes being drawn to the left bottom draw.

She opened it carefully, expecting an alarm to go off. Relief flooded her as she was able to open it quietly.

In the draw, lay two lightsabers. Sliver in style, not dark and menacing like she had seen of Ren’s. 

Elena could not explain it, but they felt just. Pure. Of a different intention then this entire room and ship.

These weren’t his. 

Her hands ghosted over them, noticing a blaster underneath. Nothing particularly stood out about the blaster, nor was it placed for him to use in self-defense.

These were keepsakes, trophies....memories maybe? 

Elena heard the droid moving in the back bedroom, snapping Elena’s attention away from her snooping. 

She popped off the seat and left the quarters in a hurry. 

Flex was probably waiting for in the Med Bay.

He was probably as confused as she was was when she was set to work there. Her mind was trying to re-shift away from Ren’s quarters. 

She barely looked at her guards as she twirled her hands, moving at set pace. 

When she reached the Med Bay, she could see the back of Flex instantly. Her heart warming at the thought of finally seeing her best friend. 

He was standing at the wall of equipment with Liv, his back turned from her. As she moved closer she noticed his genuine smile shining at Liv, who seemed absolutely taken by him.

Flex was handsome, yes, but Elena had always felt like he was a brother. She’d always forget his attractiveness until some wounded solider made a pass at him, or stranger in a bar. 

Her arms were wrapped around his back in a heartbeat of seeing him. A small sob leaving her as she realized how much she had missed him. 

Flex tensed a moment, unsure of the origin of content, but instantly relaxed when he sensed her. 

Their embrace lasted a few more seconds, when their typical conversation commenced, fast paced and with rhythm. 

“How in the hell did you get here?”

“It’s a long story.”

“When they dropped me here last night, I thought I was being psychology tortured into thinking I was free from...well torture.”

“Same. I thought it was a tease to my death.”

“Seriously, how are We alive?”

“I guess We are the best in this war according to medical stats, so they put me here.”

“Not such a long story.”

“No, not really.” 

“Your hair looks strange pulled back so tight.”

He made a face.

“How did you gain weight while being starved?”

A pause.

They both started laughing and embraced again.

Elena noticed Liv looking embarrassed and shameful, as if she realized something. A blush to her cheeks.

Pulling out of the embrace, Elena turned to her. She patted Flex’s shoulder. 

“Flex is my brother in arms. My Resistance family, together since boot camp.” 

Liv looked a little relieved, her eyes fixed on Flex.

“Brother?”

Elena patted his shoulder again.

“Yup, I’ve seen the grossest things with this guy. Been through a ton.”

Liv looked happy by the news, her eyes shining at Flex. 

Their joyous reunion was quickly squashed by the appearance of the Medical Director. 

“I see how sloppy the Resistance can be in their work ethic. Standing around while their duties must be fulfilled.”

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but her mouth didn’t listen to that mental restraint.

“The most critically injured are stable from the attack and any patients requiring rehab have been shipped off to the medical ships.” 

The Director’s face scrunched up as Elena’s words finished. 

“But of course, You were too busy hiding in your office to see the real work that occurred.”

Liv sucked in audible air.

The Director turned so red it looked as if her head might explode. After a few moments of silence, her normal pale color returned. 

“Well...no wonder the Resistance falls apart so easily. Little regard for superiors.” 

The director waved over two guards stationed at the entrance to the medical bay.

“Ma’am?”

“Take her to the garbage container. She needs to find some lost medical items.”

“Ma’am?”

“I need her to collect old syringes. Shoot her if she doesn’t.” 

The troopers looked at one another, despite their helmets and silence, a conversation was occurring between them. They were uncertain of the odd orders.

“The General gave me permission to oversee this scum as I see fit. This is her duty for today.”

Flex started to make a move, but Elena raised her hand to stop him without looking. She shot the director a look and started to move with the guards. She snipped out a remark as she left. 

“It will be more work than you do in a week.”

The Director scoffed, turning away from her in a huff. Her eyes focused on Liv now.

One of the troopers shoved her towards the exit before she could say anything more biting. 

Elena glanced over her shoulder as she left the medical bay. 

The Director looked smug, as Liv and Flex looked concerned. Elena could see the Director snapping at them. Liv pulling Flex to start his work, his inner rebellion being quelled by Liv’s silent pleas. 

Elena prayed he would keep his mouth shut, and not follow her lead. 

A deep sigh left her as she was marched out. 

They were safe. Thats all that mattered to her now.

—————

6 hours. 

6 hours of digging through garbage in a wet, stinking metal container with an assortment of medical trash and waste. 

Elena was grateful there were free gloves, facial masks, and work wear boots in the waste area of the ship. Not that it changed much about the odors and substances she was encountering, but it was better than nothing. 

The compactor was located in the depths of the Supremacy and it took almost a half hour to get into the area. 

The two guards with her seemed as exhausted as she was, standing at attention for the whole 6 hours. It beat down their training and now they were slightly leaning on the walls of the dark hallway of the disposal department. 

A small bag at their feet filled with used needles and syringes. 

Elena was shocked at how she had’t been stuck with a needle during her search. It was an accident waiting to happen. 

She probably smelled like hell too. Like dirty, rusted metal. 

Thankfully, it was a separate container than the human waste container. 

Sweat was pouring down her face and fogging up her face mask, when finally one of the guards broke.

“This is nuts. I’m taking her back to the Medical Bay.”

The fed up trooper turned to Elena.

“Just keep your mouth shut now, okay? We have to stand in this smell just like you. Help her out.”

The other guard seemed to shrug in agreement. He helped Elena out of the container with one hand. She tossed off the gloves and work boots.

They made their way back to the Medical Bay, which was quiet as they entered. The Medical Director no where in sight.

The fed up trooper kept the bag of used needles and strapped them to his waste. 

He made a simple motion with his hand for Elena to go back to work at the bay.

She sighed, knowing she was a walking infectious cess pool. As she made a few steps into the medical bay, she saw Liv and Flex seated in the back. 

Flex spotted her from across the room, his head popping up from cleaning equipment. He started to smile and make his way towards her, but froze.

His face was full of fear, as he looked over her shoulder. 

Elena heard a buzz and a sharp noise.

Slowly, Elena turned around. The body of the fed up trooper was on the ground, his singed head rolling to her feet. 

Kylo Ren stood before her. His lightsaber sticking out of the other trooper, who leaned limply against him. He pushed the body off him.

Ren was a mess, he was shirtless and barefoot. His body covered in sweat, his veins bulging, while his breathing was rapid. As if he ran a marathon to get to this point. His hair soaked in his sweat. 

His eyes were wild, almost black. 

He stared down Elena.

“You.”

Elena stepped back, a mere inch, and he descended on her quickly. His hand grasping her upper arm tightly.

That’s when Elena noticed how his skin felt like he was on fire.

His fever was raging. 

Elena cursed the droid, shocked it did not follow her directions to medicate Ren. 

Not that she was overly concerned for him, but she was certainly concerned for herself now. 

Behind Ren, a group of troopers entered. They were armed with stun guns, but with a simple, quick flick of Ren’s other wrist their bodies slammed them backwards against the wall. 

All rendered useless. 

He spoke again, his voice shaking. 

“You were in my quarters.”

Elena spoke when he shook her once to speak.

“I-I cured you last night...I had an antidote...but it takes time. I was sent to reassess you. I was ordered to be there.”

“You touched things that were not yours.”

The desk. The blaster and the light sabers. 

Dammit. How did he know? 

“I—was curious.”

Ren’s body seemed to shake with anger. He shook her hard again.

“Tell me why!”

Elena yelled out as honestly as she could.

“I had a feeling. That I had to look. I can’t explain why.”

Ren threw her into a stretcher, her back slamming into it. 

He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out of the medical bay into the hallway.

“You will not enter my mind again. Following me from Dagobah...”

He was rambling nonsense as he pulled her along. His fevers prompting serious delusions. 

He was barking and yelling at someone Elena could not see. She grasped at his hands to do the least amount of damage to her scalp as he monologued to no one. 

“I’ve known. The balance always struggles. Always there.”

He turned in so many directions that Elena had no clue where they were on the ship. 

Finally, he threw her away from him, her eyes looking up to see herself in a hangar bay. 

Ren was pacing now, not even noticing her. 

“Gotta fly straight, Kid. Don’t get cocky.”

He paused as if he saw someone else.

“Every single thing about that sentence is wrong.” 

Elena shifted slowly to see if she could crawl away. He noticed her. 

Pulling her up again by the arm, studying her. 

“Balance. That’s all there is to this. Balance.”

Elena gulped. She entertained the idea of feeding into the delusion, which is against nursing guidelines, but this was her life.

“What balance?”

He quirked his head at her as if she should know.

“Everything.”

He turned his lighthsaber on, tossing her down again. His moves erratic. 

“If I remove you, who will be next..and after that...and after that.”

Elena watched his saber move closer and closer to her as he rambled. She felt real danger now. He was clearly out of his mind. 

“Please, don’t...I didn’t mean—“

He paused, almost as if he was clear headed. He lifted his blade to slash her.

“If she finds you, she’d do worse than me.”

Elena nearly screamed as the blade came down towards her face, but choked it back. She was accepting her fate. A delusional, sadistic Monster taking her out was not ideal, but at least she tried to do no harm.

She closed her eyes, making quick peace.

The heat of the blade hit her left shoulder as she turned to avoid being sliced in half.

Her eyes flung open, realizing his looming presence was gone. 

His blade some how was brought backwards, his body slumping to the ground as the blade turned off.

Hux stood very calmly where Ren once stood. A empty syringe in his hand. He looked annoyed.

General Hux had somehow snuck up behind Ren, shoving a needle in his neck and injecting it quickly. The same method Elena had shown him the night before. 

Elena grasped at her shoulder hissing at the pain. 

Hux seemed a bit perplexed about the scene before him. His eyes darting from her to a crumbled Ren. 

He finally spoke.

“Why does it smell like garbage in here?”

———————————-

Elena scrubbed at herself, wincing whenever her wound was struck by the steaming hot water of the shower. The dirt, sweat, and odor dribbling down the drain...along with her confidence of surviving much longer on the ship.

The very elegant shower she found herself in was probably the nicest she had ever been in. The black sleek walls and expensive looking controls. The body wash and shampoo she was using was beyond anything she had used in years. A fresh lavender smell. 

She rinsed her hair for a third time before finally shutting off the water. The lingering garbage smell now gone, only wafting from her dirty uniform on the floor of the stylish bathroom. 

Pure shock from her day returning to her. 

In less than a week, Kylo Ren had tried to kill her. Twice.

And now she was washing up in this bathroom. 

General Hux’s personal bathroom. 

He had rushed her out of the hangar bay so quickly after the arrival of the Knights of Ren and extra medical personal, that she didn’t process where she was until he barked at her to get in the shower. 

As if he didn’t want her to be seen with Ren by the Knights. 

He seemed flustered by Ren’s event, not her, locking the door behind him without a word to her. 

As she stepped onto the tile from the shower, she nearly hummed at the heated floor and the heated towel that she wrapped around herself. 

Maybe life and death scenarios had some perks.

Glancing at the large waist to ceiling mirror above the sink, she observed the bruising on her arms and neck, and the gaping wound on her left shoulder. The blade had cauterized it, but it still had some open edges with scant blood. 

Her curiosity got ahead of her and she was opening drawers below the sink, looking for anything to brush her hair. 

The drawers were bare, no personal items. 

A knock at the bathroom startled her. 

“Umm...Hello?”

“Nurse Govan, I have some clothing for you.”

Colonel Mitaka’s voice carefully called through the door.

“I will leave it at the door.”

Elena paused a moment. The door unlocking from the outside occurring.

“Okay.” 

She waited a minute or two, before pushing the button to open. She held the towel tight to her body.

There was no one in the room connected to the bathroom, so she grabbed the clothes with haste. The door sliding quickly. 

The clothes consisted of undergarments and a simple gray scrub uniform. Without the red long sleeved undershirt this time. A plain pair of slip on black shoes.

Elena dressed fast, running her fingers through her hair. She decided not to put it up, her neck needing a break from the strain. Her hair curling slightly as it fell to her mid-back. 

She stepped out of the bathroom, cautious. Realizing she hadn’t absorbed her surroundings when first entering Hux’s quarters. 

They were bare compared to Kylo’s. Practical, efficient. Minimalist style to his dressers and bed. No personal items in view.

Maybe she wasn’t in his quarters, maybe it was an empty one.

As she exited the bathroom, the dressers made up the wall to her right, the bed to her left. It laid perched right below her waist, with gray coverings and pillows. Simple night stands on either side of the bed with reading lamps. It was a modest sized bedroom.Two circular windows on either side of the bed. 

Just beyond the dressers, on the right wall was an exit from the bedroom. 

As Elena crept toward it, she heard voices in the living quarters. She slowly stepped up to the doorway, peaking her head out. 

There were two empty couches facing each other just at the mouth of the bedroom entrance, to the left of the couches was the exit of the quarters, a large blaster door. A liquor cart settled next to the couches. 

To the right of the couches, where the voices came from, was a large desk with a large black leather chair behind it. It was grand looking, with multiple functions to be used. 

To command a ship. 

This was Hux’s quarters. 

Hux and Colonel Mitaka stood at the desk, whispering to one another in a hurried tone. The Colonel looking quite concerned.

Hux paused in his whispering.

“Nurse Govan, you can stop snooping and step out.”

Elena swallowed a little, stepping out of the bedroom, but held her head up as she approached. 

Hux finished his conversation with the Colonel, who looked at Elena with soft eyes. He watched her approach them, his cheeks blushing. 

“Colonel, Ensure that message is intercepted. Remove the messenger.” 

The Colonel snapped back his attention, nodding in a salute. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux turned back to his datapad screen on his desk. 

“And Colonel, Make it look like Admiral Ren was involved.”

“Ahh...Yes Sir.”

The Colonel exited awkwardly. 

Elena felt her arm sting, she softly hissed, grabbing her arm. 

Hux closed his datapad up and faced her. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk.

“You are much more trouble than I was prepared to take on.”

Elena felt defensive by the comment. 

“I told that droid what to do, why it failed to do so...”

Hux raised his hand to stop her, almost laughing at her. Elena felt her face turning red. 

“I know exactly what happened, and I’ve already taken care of it.” 

He moved and sat behind his desk, back straight as ever.

“As amusing as this is to you, I am quite exhausted of this place. Move me off this ship. Send me to a mining planet. Nurse an old Empire general to his death. Send me to Jaku of all places...I want out.” 

The General looked less amused now. He spoke in a serious tone that turned into a yell.

“Making demands? You are so bold to think you can demand things of me..you are nothing in comparison to the POWER of the—“

Elena slammed her hands down.

“If I am nothing, than why not GET RID OF ME!”

Hux jumped to his feet. 

“THEN SHE COULD WIN!”

Elena’s mouth shut. She stepped back. Hux started to babble a bit. He turned to look out the window at the fleet outside. 

“EVERYTHING. All that I have built. The First Order. Dammit, what Ren’s even built! Could crumble to her...”

Elena had no idea what he was talking about.

“I’m just a Nurse...I don’t know secrets or plans or—“

The General looked back at her.

“You don’t believe it yet. I use to never believe in any religion...but seeing your skills. Its...different.” 

Elena narrowed her eyes.

“You have never seen real compassion or given it...I don’t know what kind of sick game this is—“

“Ren saw it. He couldn’t read your mind. That scared him. Even though he’d never admit it.” 

The tingling in her head when she first encountered Ren. That was what was happening?

“I didn’t do anything to stop him. I don—“

“You being able pinpoint the poison antidote in his body?”

“That is basic science, I didn’t gu—“

“He purposefully picked the rarest poison from Dagobah. That you somehow knew to pick the one in thousands of antidotes that could have been wrong. Or did something guide you...?”

“You are inflating something that isn’t there-“

“Your hands, have you ever noticed that when your hands heal as you touch someone. You touched Ren’s arm without gloves, I could see the poison in his veins slinking away from your hands. The poison returning once you took your hands off him.”

“I have touched hundreds of patients...I have not once seen what you are talking-“

“Because you focus on their faces. On their pain. On removing it. If you don’t believe you don’t see it. Grounded in science...like me.”

Elena became silent.

“You are clearly connected to the Force. The light.”

It would be a strange move by Hux to lie to her about this, what motive would he have? It would explain her intense interactions with Kylo Ren. She bit her lip thinking. 

Something in her gut told her that this was the truth.

“So what does that have to do with the Order and the war...or anything at all?”

The General suddenly looked very tired, he sat back in his seat, almost sulking.

“The War is going in a direction very shortly that will not only demolish the Resistance...but the structure of the First Order.”

Elena made a puzzled face at him.

The General seemed a bit shocked by her naiveness. 

“You don’t know whats been happening...” 

“I told you, They tell us nothing out there.”

He pressed a button on his desk causing a seat to appear from the floor facing his desk. 

“I suggest you have a seat.”

Elena glanced at it, slowly taking it. Her arms crossed as she waited for him to expand.

“The Resistance took more than a few blows recently since Endor. Just before your arrival here...the leadership has thinned. General Dameron and FN-2187 have continued their pathetic efforts.”

Elena shifted a little in her seat at the word pathetic.

“Organa is dead. The Wookie met the same fate.”

Elena felt her heart starting to beat in her chest. 

“What...how?” 

Hux ignored her.

“The Jedi....you know her as Rey, has assumed a new...form?” 

He says it carefully, as if he is unsure how to discuss Rey. 

“Empress Palpatine has ascended to the Throne.”

Elena blinked a moment, scoffing. She stood up. 

“Now I know this was ruse, to make fun of me or...this is sick—. I don’t know who that person is—“

He spoke gravely to her.

“I wish I was.”

Elena turned to leave.

“This is banta fodder, You—“

The General pushed another button causing a hologram to pop up on his desk. It showed ships, She had never seen before, but were similar style to the Order’s. Weapons of destruction and untouched, shiny. Ready for war. Thousands.

And a transmission began to play. 

It was the famous Jedi Rey, but she looked pale, sunken eyes, and visible blue veins. Her face was mean, dark...nothing like the transmissions of encouragement she use to see on the battlefront. 

The transmission was silent, muted by Hux, but Elena could see that Rey was speaking slow and deadly serious. 

“Let me hear her voice.”

He unmuted it.

Rey’s voice was unnatural, gravely like. Sing-songy with a dark undertone.

She was mocking the First Order.

“If Kylo Ren does not surrender his title of Supreme Leader, I will assume our merger will not be made complete. My fleet will obliterate yours. You’ve seen what one ship can do to three of yours in one blow, General? In two months time, I will come to merge these great armies. Destroy the Resistance and The galaxy will be mine.” 

The message ended. Elena stood silently, her hand covering her mouth to hide her shock, her emotions. She stared at the empty space where Rey’s once was. 

“This is...isn’t real.”

The General was silent and stood, he came around to the front of the desk. He was trying his best to reason with her.

“This Rey is not your Rey, this is a Palpatine. Family of destroyers. She Decimated several Star Destroyers to prove a point. The War is going to change, end for the Resistance.” 

Elena stared up at him, noticing his striking green eyes, how they reminded her of her parents’ garden. There was a level of uncertainty lingering. 

She realized He didn’t know what to do. This was a new war he never planned for. 

“What does this all have to do with me? And with Ren? And with whatever it is you think I am?”

The General seemed uncomfortable with the question, meaning he didn’t know the answer. 

“From what I understand from Ren, you fall into the Balance of the Force. The details...I don’t quite know or grasp myself. I personally can’t stand the crazy, hooky religion. But I’ve seen what it can do.”

“If I’m a part in this balance...obviously I am not in favor of the Order’s goals.”

Elena took a step back. Hux put his hands up carefully.

“I have no intention of harming you, rather keep you safe.”

Elena scoffed, gesturing her wound on her arm.

“You’ve done a great job so far. Between Dirty garbage collection with infectious consequences and Kylo Ren. I feel perfectly safe.”

The General tightened in his stance at her accusations of failure. 

“We just recently discovered who you are or what you are. Ren intended to be of a clear mind by now. The Medical Director purposefully and unknowningly placed you in harms way. I dealt with it.”

Elena stilled, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dealt with it how?”

“I executed her an hour ago.”

“What?!”

Elena felt her stomach drop. The woman died because of her. She stepped away from the desk, her hands gripping the couch.

Hux seemed to sigh, sparking out his defense. 

“The woman wanted to kill you, deliberately put you at risk after I commanded not to. Ignored your medication orders for the droid to treat Ren. It was her jealousy, treason, and ego that killed her.”

Elena’s head whirled.

“What is it you want for me? Why am I this special to kill—“

Hux suddenly was apon her, cornering her into the wall.

“SHE disobeyed my command, don’t assume that you are utterly special. You a just a new chess piece on the board.” 

He paused looking at her defiant glare and glared right back.

“I am just trying to see how useful you can be.”


	7. Chapter 7

Elena felt her heart thumping against her chest as Hux cornered her. He was so close she could smell his cologne, it was crisp, clean smell. Not of any particular aroma, just a sterile smell, it didn’t overwhelm her like most colognes do. 

The sharp edge of his liquor bar stabbed her in the back, she quickly gripped it to steady herself. Her hands tight on the edge to prevent herself from unleashing a strike to the the General’s face. 

He held her gaze with a dark look. The deep shadows under his eyes showing how tired he was, something he clearly wore with pride. 

A testament to his dedication. 

She didn’t bother to look away or stare down at his chest. Her jaw felt locked in a scowl. She was not going to be intimidated, but couldn’t find the right way to find a rebellious come back.

Her thoughts trickled to survival. She needed to be smart, not reactive and not emotional. A difficult task for her.

A moment had passed, she said nothing, but stared up at him. 

A stalemate. One waiting for the other to react. 

He seemed satisfied that he had silenced her and moved away, going back behind his desk. 

Elena slinked into the seat across from him. She spoke cautiously.

“So What’s the plan then? What do you want me to do?”

He continued to type at this data pad.

“Once Ren is back to full form, I’ll have a better sense to how you play into this. My job is to keep you hidden from the Knights of Ren. Although they follow Kylo Ren, they do it begrudgingly, they’ll jump at the chance to be in favor of the Empress.”

Elena nodded. Avoid the Knights. Gladly, she’d do that. 

“You will continue your duties, live in the same barracks, and tell no one of what you know. Not your Resistance counter part or my cousin.”

Elena fiddled with her thumbs. 

Hux watched her do so, sighing a bit.

“The less they know, the better their chances of living longer. Ren may not be able to read your mind, but there is no guarantee the Empress can not. She could tear your mind and theirs in two to find answers.”

Elena swallowed at the thought. 

“So that’s your plan? Hide in plain sight.”

Hux seemed annoyed again.

“I will repeat myself, Ren was expected to be back to full form. I am awaiting his course of action.”

Elena could hear the lie in his statement.

“You are making your own plan, aren’t you?”

Hux glared at her across the table.

“Back up plans are not only essential, but recommended in my line of work. I do not wish to waste my time explaining mine to you. Your 24/7 surveillance has been dismissed, for appearance purposes, but I suggest that you try not to take that as a chance to escape. I have my ways of watching you.” 

Elena crossed her arms. She couldn’t trust this man. His ego was dangerous, but what other choice did she have? 

She’d just get her own back up plan. 

“Am I dismissed?”

He merely nodded, Elena nearly jumping at the door. She heard him speak out to her as she left.

“Tell no one, Nurse Govan.”

Elena hustled herself down the quarters to the nearest elevator

“Yeah, bite me.” She mumbled.

It took her a half hour of searching and walking to finally find herself at familiar hallway. Her shoulder burning from her burn wound, making her take a direction towards the medical bay, not her quarters. 

Hux dismissed her, so she took it as a day off of duties. Grabbing some pain management and infection control was her main goal at this time, maybe eat something in her room.

Elena stepped into the medical bay, finding it heavily guarded. It was empty, surprisingly, except for a curtained off section on the far side of bay. Thankfully no where near where she needed to go. The Knights of Ren lingering nearby, pacing and speaking softly to one another. Ignoring her appearance, thankfully. 

There was one doctor in a field uniform, who was oddly dirty, moving between the curtained area to the equipment area. 

Elena put together this odd set up of the medical nay. Ren was being treated over in the curtained off area, and Elena obviously needed to get out of dodge asap. 

Elena quickly went to a med cart, grabbing a wound kit, antibiotics, and pain management kit. She was relived to not see Flex or Liv hanging around or stuck on duty. She mentally noted to herself to message them that she was safe once she was back in her quarters. 

Her shoulder wassuddrnly bumped by the same worn out looking Doctor, breaking her train of thought. He clearly was pulled from some battle somewhere, not even given the chance to change. The scent of burnt flesh, fuel, and mud still on him.

His face was masked, but Elena could make out a intense brow and dark eyes. His eyes looked her over quickly, and she could him calculating in his mind her presence. 

He said nothing, grabbing his own supplies and returning to the curtained area.

It unnerved Elena a moment, but she grabbed her things and hustled to her quarters. 

She barely could type out a message to her friends, her arm being so sore. Her good hand typing away at her wall data pad, aware that her messages were read by the Order, so she kept it short. It was personal enough for Flex to believe, but impersonal enough to gather attention.

Once she was medicated and her wound treated, she curled into a ball in her bed. A protein bar shoved into her mouth, she moaned outloud at the feel of her bed.

The past 24 hours....week...situation was enough to make anyone crack. 

Now they believe she has some sort of ability? The big guns in this war think that some piece of her plays a major part in all this. 

Just keep your head down so your former leader doesn’t discover you she mused to herself.

Act natural. Don’t attract attention. 

She snorted into her pillow in frustration. 

Trench foot and infection use to be her biggest worries. 

She looked out her small port window, watching ships travel past back and forth, lulling herself to sleep. Her thoughts quelled.   
————

The next few days following the previous events were eerily back to the same setting as before. Nurse duties on the medical bay with Liv and Flex, who took the simple story of Kylo Ren’s fever delirium as his reason for attack. 

Information was stalled to the Medical personal about the state of the war. Who was winning and losing was no longer known. 

The only patients they were seeing were day to day sickness like gastro or common day virus. Maybe a training injury here or there.

It unnerved Elena.

Had Hux already made a deal with Rey....or self-proclaimed Empress, gotten rid a missing Ren? Was the rebellion totally wiped out? 

No battles near the Supremacy as of late made her suspicious. 

The lack of work seemed to relax the Medical Staff, but it unnerved Elena more so. Flex, and his easy going ways, enjoyed the lack of work and strictness. He was constantly laughing with Liv, the two sharing glances. She could see him hiding his survivors guilt and doing his best to blend in the First Order. She knew he felt like a traitor... because that’s how she felt. 

He would try to come up with coy word games and pranks with Liv. Hide himself from the reality of the situation. 

Elena would play along with their games and conversations, allowing herself to be distracted. It wasn’t her nature to be so filled with dread, so she found ways to laugh. 

On this day, Flex was able to have her deep laugh. He was doing impressions of the new Doctor/Medical Director that had taken over.

It was the same Doctor she has encountered from before. The dark browed man was Dr. Spero. He was the head field Doctor for the First Order for several years, bouncing from battle to battle. 

The removal of the previous Medical Director had forced him to leave his post. A decision he seemed strongly against.

He liked to take it out on the medical staff, creating mundane and repetitive jobs. His annoyance seemed to linger only with the First Order medical team...his attention barely on Elena and Flex. He would snap at the team and some individuals, but never them.

Maybe he recognized field medics and nurses as a type of honor. 

Maybe he knew to stay away from Elena. Which made her more curious to him.

He was more present than the previous Medical Director. Paperwork seemed to bore him and he passed it off. He would shadow over every case that came through the doors. Making the stationed Doctors very nervous. 

She sorta admired him from afar. He was passionate about his medicine and was trying to instill that in the robot like medical staff. He has been out in the real battles like Flex and herself. He understood. He felt it when he worked. 

Flex broke her thoughts by waving a hand in her face.

“You didn’t even laugh at my impression of Spero lambasting the suture droids...you okay?”

Liv stopped cleaning a delicate surgical tool to observe her. Concern filling her face. 

“Sorry, yes...just mind is wandering.” 

Flex furrowed his brow. He pulled Elena away from Liv and earshot of the others. He winked at Liv to ease her feelings of being left out.

“Listen, We haven’t really talked about any of this yet. We are playing pretend, a role. Sometimes I see the girl I met in boot camp...and then she’s somewhere else. Did they do more to you than I know? Did that Bastard..Ren?”

Elena wanted to burst with information to Flex, but Hux’s warning of secrecy echoed in her head. Its for his safety.

“I may know some extra things...about the war. But I was warned to keep them from you. There are dark force users here. That could read your mind and split it in two.” 

Elena said it cautiously. Warning Flex to back off.

“I am trying to figure out how to get us out of here, Flex. We are a bit pinned in.” 

Flex took a moment, staring at her. His face a mixture of curiosity and betrayal. He turned away to return to cleaning tools with Liv. She grabbed his arm to slow him down. She threw her favorite line to him in the trenches.

“Trust me on this one.”

Flex seemed to crumble his betrayed look, smiling weakly.

“Always, Boss.” 

He winked and went back to work with Liv. The two giggling in no time. 

Elena felt a tingling in her neck, her stomach dropping. Something was happening, but she didn’t know what.

The medical bay was practically empty. What was causing this feeling.

She glanced up at the glass observation deck and her feeling was justified. 

There stood Dr. Spero, General Hux, and Kylo Ren. Their eyes stuck on her. Hux seeming smug, Dr. Spero with an intense stare, and Ren’s mask. 

She felt goosebumps on her arms. 

Her heart dropped in her chest and her fists tightened. 

This wasn’t good news.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the Troopers approaching her. To fetch her she assumed. 

Elena waited for them, staring straight ahead at the wall. Patiently waiting for the words.

“Nurse Govan, Come with us. General Hux’s orders.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow chapter turn out. Covid has been more work for me than expected. Thank you to anyone following and welcome to new comers!

Flex’s face bad dropped watching Elena leave the medical bay with the troops. Liv barely was able to open her mouth in protest before being shushed by a nearby cranky First Order Nurse. 

Elena didn’t look their way, trying to move as quickly with the troopers. She knew she’d have to answer to Flex and Liv after this. Their worry would peak their curiosity. 

Elena stepped into an elevator, knowing obviously that it was taking them up to the bridge level of the ship. 

They brought her to a massive door and left her to enter by herself. She realized it was General Hux’s more public office, it differed from his personal one in his quarters that she had seen. It was more grand with a high ceiling, yet still barren of any personality, but it fulfilled its purpose of intimidating whoever walked into it.

It was a black, sleek room with massive circular windows behind the desk. A large black and red desk that took up most of the room. Holograms and data projecting on the walls and from the desk. Videos of battles and maps of take overs being displayed. Elena spied another message from Rey on the far left, depicting blueprints of a weapon that Elena swore she had seen her studies of history on Hosian Prime. It mirrored the Starkiller base on a smaller scale. The Death striker? The Death...something. Her mind was blank on the name.

Hux sat behind his desk, flanked on ech side by Ren and Dr. Spero. A lone empty seat awaiting her in front of his desk.

A private meeting for just them. 

With a flick of a button all the information projected disappeared. Hux’s hand pointed to the chair for Elena to sit. 

As she sat, she glanced nervously at Ren. 

Their last violent encounter fresh in her mind, her shoulder still sore from his saber. Her scar a reminder of what happened. 

General Hux looked a bit bemused by her fear of Ren, but he didn’t address. He spoke directly to her, in a professional tone.

“Nurse Govan, Dr. Spero here has reviewed your work on this ship. Along with analyzing with your day to day proceedings under his direction.”

Elena looked at Dr.Spero , who looked back at her with a blank face, holding his military stance next to Hux’s right side. 

“He is impressed by the skill and knowledge you seem to have beyond your years.” 

Elena didn’t know what this was. Was this a test or did Dr. Spero suspect something like General Hux and Admiral Ren had about her with the force? 

She stayed silent.

“He’s chosen you to embark on a mission, in which Admiral Ren will be overseeing. The mission is located in the old Sith systems, the planet of Ziost.” 

Elena’s eyebrows must have furrowed, but Hux interjected before she could open her mouth.

“The details to this mission will not be privy to you. Your main focus is to assist Dr. Spero in forming aid. This is a recon and rescue mission. Your focus is to follow orders.” 

Dr. Spero spoke suddenly.

“I will allow you to bring your team, but that means you take responsibility for them.”

Elena sat up a bit straighter with that information. Flex and Liv could join them. This relieved her a bit. To have her own back up. 

Admiral Ren’s static mask voice broke through her thoughts of potential escape. 

“What he means by responsibility, is that if you or your rebel scum friend attempt any escape or sabotage. I will force you to kill him with your own hands.” 

Elena looked at the mask man, her stare darkening as hateful things ran through her thought process. She felt a push against her mind, but noticed Ren’s hands flex. He couldn’t read her mind and it infuriated him. 

She felt small smile broke the corner of her face.

“I understand.” 

General Hux interrupted their staring contest with a clearing of his throat. 

“You are dismissed Doctor. We reenforce the rules of conduct with Nurse Govan to ensure your success. Please manage your team and that the shuttle is stocked. Lift off is at 0700 tomorrow.” 

Dr. Spero didn’t hesitate, he left with a quick salute, unaware that the General and Admiral were staring daggers at his back. Their focus returned to her once the doors shut.

Elena felt herself sitting a bit more guarded, her arms slightly crossed. 

Hux spoke first.

“Dr. Spero was granted permission by Empress Palpatine to pick his own medical team for this mission. To refuse him you would raise suspicions and We can’t allow her to know about you.” 

That clicked with her why Hux would set this meeting. He could set the ruse that they worry about her Rebel background, but really they had more to worry about it. 

“What’s the real mission for you?”

Elena shot the question at Ren, who crossed his arms almost in a pout. 

“Admiral Ren is attempting to locate an old Sith weapon on Ziost, under the guise of locating a research group. Engineers, who may be able to construct an old weapon for the Empress.”

Elena slowly nodded, connecting some dots. 

“The Admiral will be there to watch out for you, but you must stay out of the way of his mission. Nor try to attempt anything foolish, this is an old Sith planet, it will sniff and snuff out anything even dancing on the light side.”

A map and holograms of Ziost appeared. It looked aged, untouched for 30 or more years. Mixture of ruins and modern buildings with over grown vines. Desolate, population unknown.

The New Empire wanted something from this planet, weapons of some sort. Was Ren there to stop them? Or help them? She had many questions. 

“The Order merged with the Empress and her empire? That’s why things have been so quiet.” 

The General folded his hands on his desk. 

He seemed a bit pale at Elena’s comment. 

Ren spoke through his mask. 

“The merger is a mere temporary arrangement. The Order will use this moment to build itself up.”

“She’s in total control.”

Elena said it to push them, almost a sense of glee in her comment. 

Ren pointed a finger at her.

“She is on the brink of obliterating the Resistance, so I would wipe that smile off your face. The Order will still be in existence when your friends will not.”

That hit Elena like ice water, making her shiver. 

The General spoke more calmly.

“Like We discussed, assist Dr. Spero and Ren if need be. Stay out of the way and hidden.”

“We are not ready to reveal you.” 

Elena raised her head up.

“What exactly to you expect me to do? Heal the Empress? You oversell my abilities, that I fully have yet to comprehend mind you.”

Ren removed his mask suddenly, placing it on the General’s desk with a ‘thunk. The General leaning away with a annoyed face.

Kylo’s face looked clearer than ever before, his face intense. She had only ever seen him sick and wild, but this intense stare gave her chills. His clear, controlled voice going up her spine. His eyes seemed distant, like he was still hurt from old wounds. 

He spoke with a direct, clear voice. His patience clearly thin with her.

“Be patient, I will make time to train you when We return. Then you will understand your place.” 

With that he scooped up his mask and left the office with a swish of his dark cloak. 

General Hux sighing at his ominous exit.

Leaving Elena alone with Hux, a common theme she was noticing. Oddly enough, she felt better alone with him then anyone else on this ship. 

“Nurse Govan, I need you to take heed on what I say. Protect yourself on this mission. No need to be a hero and bring attention to yourself. You’ve caught the eye of Dr. Spero, who is enthralled by your skill, nothing more I hope.” 

He stood up to look out the large window of his office. His eyes focused on something distance. 

“It is imperative you stay under the radar, and be weary of Ren. I feel at times he may side with Rey. When she was with the Resistance, he was hell bent on turning her to our side. Now that she has arrived, his reluctancy could wavier back to her.” 

He turned back, looking over her face, she was still as he spoke. This was information was new. Vital even to know. Double cross seemed always on the horizon in this place. 

“Why did he have a change of heart?”

“There are some pieces of information even my best spies can not get.” 

He murmured softly, almost more to himself. 

Elena stood crossed to him. 

“Am I putting my friends at risk, if they come with me?”

“They are never not at risk, ever choice you make has a consequence. It be much better for you to distance yourself. Not get too attached to keeping them alive.”

“Liv is your cousin.”

“And Admiral Ren’s mother was Leia Organa. We all have our choices to make.”

Elena sucked in some air. His disregard for his cousin and the confirmation of Ren’s connection to General Organa confirmed. It was always a rumor amongst troops, but Hux confirmed it without blinking. 

Elena looked out the window, her eyes following the patrolling fighters. She could see in the reflection of the window that Hux was staring out her. Trying to decipher her thoughts, he looked almost gentle has he tried to figure her thought process out.

“Can you send them somewhere safe? After this mission, if I prove I can follow orders?” 

In the reflection, she could see him go through a wave of emotions. Refusal, annoyance, consideration in a swift moment. 

“We’ll see how this mission goes.” 

Elena accepted the compromise, not trusting it, but not ruining her chances of getting Flex and Liv off this blasted ship. She smiled small at a potential victory. 

She suddenly felt his hand on her hair over her left ear, she jolted away in surprise. She touched her hair, noticing a large strand had fallen out of her bun. 

He looked a bit embarrassed by the whole situation, quickly turning almost red, barking at her. He had intended to tuck her hair in for her, she realized.

“Keep your hair in protocol, I know the Resistance let you look like gremlins. But We have expectations here.” 

He swiftly went back to his desk.

“Get Out.”

Elena nearly sprinted from the Office, her mind trying to scrub herself mentally. That was odd and off putting. He probably did it without thinking, so much stress on his plate. 

She searched out Flex and Liv, finding them in the cafe having dinner. 

She sat down in a huff across from them. Her hair billowing in her face.

Liv spoke first, carefully looking over Elena’s face.

“I’d fix your hair—“ 

Elena cut her off, speaking fast and out of breath.

“I know, I know. Protocol. Ok, listen carefully to me. We are going off ship tomorrow. Secret mission, I can tell you more tomorrow. But I think I can get you guys off this ship for good. Flex, you could seriously out of danger.”

“Uh, What now.” 

Flex was slow chewing trying to comprehend what he heard.

Elena glanced around the near empty cafe and whispered. 

“We are going on a mission, tomorrow at 7am. I can’t tell you the details, but if it all goes well. You and Liv, you can get to a safer location.”

Liv looked confused. 

“Wait...did you make a deal?”

Flex tightened his grip on his fork and gritted his teeth. He was invoking his desperate eyes on her.

“Elena, what did you do? You have been so off being here. I understand this is abnormal circumstances...but you have been real distant.” 

Elena took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. 

“I can’t tell you anything here, but I will. On this mission when the time is right? Okay? I’ll explain everything, but trust me?”

Elena invoked her deer eyes on her best friend. It always worked with Flex.

“Ahh sh-Of course, but I’m not letting you put yourself in harms way for me.”

Liv chimed in her voice starting in strength but growing down to a whisper. Her eyes darting around the room.

“Or Me. You and Flex are my friends. First friends. Ever. I’m not giving that up for some political belief..”

“Okay, report to the medical shuttle bay at 0630, make sure our supplies are correct. Plan our seating.” 

The three nodded to one another. Elena stood to go. Flex called after her.

“Hey, Elena, this is going to be dangerous isn’t it?”

Elena paused, regretting having them involved.

“I can get you out of this if you like?”

“Nah, just wanted to make sure. I prefer danger to this bucket of bolts of boredom.”


	9. Chapter 9

Elena stood nervously in the cargo bay by the medical supplies, her stomach doing back flips as a small group of recon soldiers filed into the open area. She shifted in her new outfit. Its brand new scent and material bringing a slight itch to her skin. 

It was a combat suit with long sleeves and all black, tight to her form. It had a short black jacket with darkened First Order patches in the inside. The jacket seemed to double into a multi weather use: snow, rain, floatation device etc. On the left sleeve it showcased her vital signs with a push of a button. Useful. It was high tech, and matched Dr. Spero, who was over looking paperwork next to her. 

The recon group of 6 people were also in dark armor, tight to their form, giving Elena more of an idea of how covert this mission was. They stood in perfect formation by the entrance to the ship.

It wasn’t an obvious First Order ship, but more of a cargo ship. She had seen smugglers and mercenaries use these types before. Beat up, dirty, and unassuming. Not the typical sleek and suffocating design of the Order. 

When she saw Liv and Flex walking towards her, relief filled her, a smile creeping on her face. They had the same outfit as her, Flex clearly trying to adjust to the body suit. His strong, sturdy build was not use to such a fit. Stretching his legs in a funny motion as he made his way to her.

Her smile getting wider.

He snorted at her.

“Not a word.”

She hummed back.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Dr. Spero looked up from his work. He glanced over the two that had arrived. His eyes narrowing at Flex particularly. 

“We may be medical, but We are a part of this fleet. Get in formation next to your supply bags.”

He pointed a few feet away to a pile of four bags. Elena hadn’t noticed it before, and he never told her to stand there when she first arrived. 

The two moved to do so, placing themselves next to a small black bag that seemed to sync with their jackets.

Dr. Spero softly took Elena’s wrist as she moved to join them, releasing her quickly. As if she wouldn’t notice. 

“Can you review this medication list with me, the dosage guidelines seem off.”

He stood next to her, showing her his data pad. Carefully, she went line by line with him. Her mind enjoying some good old fashion medicine. The comfort of basic scientific knowledge. 

She had found only two mistakes through out the limited list, when she realized he was looking at her and not the list. 

He had intense eyes and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. Realizing she had noticed his stare. 

“You are very knowledgeable. How did you not rise in the ranks with the Resistance?”

She felt a bit nervous talking about the Resistance with Spero. Like she didn’t want him to look down on her. She should feel the opposite.

“I felt more needed on the field. I prefer it actually.”

“As do I.”

“Having your hands work and feel, try and fix. Its-“

“Almost addicting.” 

He smirked a bit, Elena recalling how they must have called him in from the field to treat Kylo. When she first saw him in the medical bay.

“Did they force you into this role?”

“You could say so. Not many survive at this level, Administration level. Especially if mistakes are made. Medicine is never flawless and some view death as a mistake.”

Elena understood what he meant. She went back to double checking the medication list, speaking matter of fact.

“It’s inevitable and should be seen as a gift. Limiting suffering is the goal.”

Dr. Spero nodded with her comment. 

“Can’t think that way in a war. Numbers matter too much. Able bodies.”

“What kind of Doctor were you before you joined the Order?”

Elena asked him carefully. He seemed to chuckle as she figured out he wasn’t a First Order taught doctor. 

“Its that easy to tell I wasn’t educated and trained by these—“

She didn’t want him to get in trouble for showing a real human side so she cut him off.

“Military based educators?”

He raised one of his distinct eyebrows. He understood she was preventing him from commenting too harshly. Never knowing who was listening. 

“My father trained me. He was a doctor on Bespin. He believed in the Empire...the Order. A stable life.” 

Elena spoke carefully.

“What do you think?”

Dr. Spero seemed to be as cautious around her as well, choosing his words carefully.

“The Empress will bring back what I grew up knowing, a well led Empire. Stability for the galaxy. I haven’t seen that stability in some time...”

Elena smiled a bit sadly.

He was convinced and his eyes shown how he had faith in the new merger of the Order and Empire relics. She could see some pain in his past and her first impulse was to argue and point out all the horrific things the Order and Empire has done...but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. 

Maybe he thought she was truly turned. Maybe he needed to see the horrors inflicted by the Order, and it was due to him being a field Doctor that he had only seen the violence of the Resistance upon the First Order. 

She wasn’t totally naive to war. The brutality of it. The argument between the two would be an a loop of hypocrisy she supposed. 

As she started to speak, several figures emerged from the cargo ship, making her stomach drop. Their loud, obnoxious boots hitting the planks.

Malik and three of his familiar goons came strolling down the latch of the ship. Their mercenary esthetic not matching the sleek background of the Supremacy ship. 

Two of the goons, Jeb & Jerf, were identical twins, who promptly began to snicker and flick their cigarettes at the nearby recon team. The team stayed in strict formation, as trained to do so, but the tension was mounting as the twins mocked them. 

Malik’s right hand man, Dezmerick, was a formidable looking Devaronian. A horned species, with humanoid features. Dezmerick had a dark green tone to his skin and a signature glass blue eye. He was sniffing the cargo in the bay, even licking some of the metal boxes. Instant creep feeling. 

Elena’s few run ins with Malik and his crew were never good. Her eyes met Flex’s, who shifted in annoyance at the presence of this motley crew. He remembered their last interaction. 

Dr. Spero watched her gaze and read her face.

“They are just lowly guns for hire...Their ship and cover is just, if needed, to infiltrate some stops on our way to—“

Elena cut him off. She was fuming.

“I’ve experienced this crew before. Zero regard for life. Lack of compassion...mercy—“

“Angel of Death. Is that you?”

Elena nearly choked on her words as Malik approached them. Her shoulders instantly went back, her chin tilted up to glare at the mercenary. 

He looked genuinely surprised at her appearance, probably accustomed to seeing her covered in mud. His approach was swift, keyed in on her, his eyes recognizing something about her.

Flex was between them in a heartbeat, though he barely made it to Malik’s eyeline, but he had least had more height than Elena. 

Flex spoke with a deep voice that Elena had never heard before. His shoulders tense and fists clenched.

“Get lost, scumbag.”

Malik seemed amused by Flex’s attempt to stop him. He obviously loved any physical challenge.

“Ooo Boy, I’ve been waiting for you to grow a pair.” 

Dr. Spero read the situation quickly, placing himself at the side of the two men. He spoke to Flex first.

“Medic, get back in formation.”

Flex barely moved.

His body turned to Malik.

“You get back in your ship. We are awaitin—“

Malik seemed unimpressed by Dr. Spero, obviously measuring his talk and lean physique as a non-challenge. 

“I don’t answer to you, Sticks.”

Elena hissed out an insult.

“Get bent, Malik.”

It seemed to push him forward more, his hand lingering on his side knife more so. Both Spero and Flex pushing side by side now, forming a wall. He smiled a nasty grin. 

Elena felt a concerned hand on her elbow by Liv, a small gasp coming from her. She was preparing to pull Elena away as best as she could.

“I like when you talk, Angel. That sweet voice being the last thing dying men have heard before being sent off to their promise lands.”

He sized up Flex and Spero again. His body ready to pounce.

“All I see is a bunch of lowly medical people... that the Order can have replaced so easily... they need our ship and crew to navigate, who could stop me from getting to you?”

As if on cue, Elena sensed a dull hum and the air in the bay seemed to shift. Her senses peaked. She could smell and taste the air. 

Malik’s body suddenly seemed unnaturally still. His eyes a bit frantic and his forehead sweating. He was clearly making an effort to move. 

Elena glanced around and behind him, watching Kylo Ren and General Hux approach. Their body language displaying clear annoyance. 

Flex and Dr. Spero stepped away from Malik. Flex smirking at Malik’s struggle. 

Kylo Ren snapped around the mercenary and stood in front of Malik in his dark robes and mask, He now towered over the man.

General Hux stood off to the side, his arms behind his back. He was actually dressed unassumingly in a second style of his uniform, almost like a recon outfit. All black, but more General esq. His face was firm, but also displayed disinterest. 

He was pretending to not care about the situation before them. But she felt his eyes shift from Malik to her. A shifting in stance clued her in when he understood the threat of the interaction. 

Malik was released by the unknown force.  
He seemed a bit unnerved, quickly stepping back. Voice a higher pitch.

“I was just having Fun, Ren.”

Kylo stuck his finger in his face.

“That is Admiral Ren. You continue to refuse to be formal with us, Mercenary, and The Order can always find other ways. Swift changes.” 

Malik’s goons zipped into the Cargo Ship, leaving their leader to fend for himself. Sheepish. Cowards that they are.

“Our recon troops and our medical team have their directives. I strongly suggest you focus on yours and have your men focused on those orders.”

Ren motioned to the Recon troops to pack up and enter the ship, they did so without hesitation. Dr. Spero’s shoulders relaxed and motioned for the medical team to grab their things. Elena grabbed her pack, keeping her head up as she headed towards the ship.

As Elena passed Malik on the way up the Cargo ramp, He was looking very sheepish under the death stare of Ren’s Mask, but also Hux’s sneering face.

She over heard Hux hissing at Malik.

“Damage to First Order property and personal is treasonous. The Resistance may have let you pillage at will, but We expect restraint.” 

Elena started smiling to herself, because she was pretty sure Malik’s hands were shaking a bit. If anyone needed a smack in the face, it was Malik. He just learned there is always a bigger fish.

His cruelty when he was working for the Resistance made her sick, and his personal vendetta to torture her was concerning. The origin unknown. 

She had seen him in various affairs and riffs with all manner of females and species. He just liked to push her. Yet, She somehow felt safer with the Order than the Resistance in regards to him now. 

She followed Dr. Spero with Flex and Liv trailing behind her to the cargo ship’s left sided seating. 

The ship’s interior was wide open for cargo and was practically empty for a sparse few crates of some sort of material. The Recon team were stationed to the right sided seating, the medical team to the left, but the view of each other was partial blocked by a set of crates. Malik’s crew must have headed to the cockpit. 

Malik bustled into the ship, avoiding her eyes, clamoring into the cockpit. He was swearing at his crew in multiple languages and obscenities before the blast door shut.

Ren and Hux slow made their way through the Cargo Bay, briefly following up with Spero. But they headed into the cockpit soon after. 

The back entrance ramp to the ship began to close and their journey was to begin. 

Elena shifted in her seat a bit confused. Ren she expected, but General Hux to concede control of the Supremacy potentially? For this mission. 

The ship rumbled briefly, Elena assuming they were leaving the Supremacy. There were no windows to view outside in the cargo seating area. 

Flex sat to the right of her, chatting away with Liv. Who seemed to just sit back and absorb his constant dialogue. 

Dr. Spero seemed calm, relaxing his arms and crossing them. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Elena was unsure of how far Ziost would be from their location. She had no idea where the Supremacy was stationed. 

After some time, Elena yawned feeling her eyes drift. All she had been doing was watching the Recon Soldiers, all shifting into positions in their seating. Their helmets and posture not revealing if they themselves were sleeping.

Flex and Liv were using each other to sleep, Flex softly snoring against Liv’s red hair. Spero’s breathing had slowed. 

Sleep took Elena briefly, but she felt jolted awake. The rumbling of the cargo ship slightly shaking her, but the Ship remained on a steady course. 

Looking around, Elena found her team fast asleep. Their positions more relaxed and showing their depth in rest. 

Elena released her safety belt and stood to stretch. After flexing her stiff shoulders, One of the soldiers nodded at her. He was acknowledging their mutual lack of sleep , but said nothing nor moved from his position. 

Elena went down to a tucked away hallway, searching for the fresher. She found it tucked away at the end of a short, dark corner. The ship wasn’t massive at all, but she was out of sight of the cargo bay where everyone was seated. 

After washing her hands, Elena splashed water on her face. She was starting to feel dread. As if her body was becoming closer and closer to Ziost...the less and less she felt like herself. 

Stepping out into the hallway, she became face to face with Ren’s Mask. He barely fit in the tiny hallway. 

He completely blocked her to the cargo bay. He was silent for a moment, before clicking his mask. It hissed and gears could be heard releasing as he pulled off his mask.

His face was much more smooth and clear than the last few times she saw it. He wasn’t weak and sick this time. He was in peak power and in emotional control, but also studying her. 

“You feel the weight of this planet, don’t you?” 

He’s question felt like a whisper to her, but he spoke clearly. 

She shifted a bit, uncomfortable by his study. The image of him coming down with lightsaber pretty permeant on her brain. 

“I-I-m not sure.”

He couldn’t read her mind, so that must have meant he felt strange too. She mustered her courage, so she spoke softly back.

“I feel heavy.... Maybe even distant within myself. What kind of place is this? Ziost?”

He seemed interested in her curiosity. 

“One of the supposed home worlds of the Sith. Many Sith lords have passed through or reigned.” 

“That doesn’t explain..”

“Darkness, its a place of darkness. Old Sith lore. You may be more affected by it than the others.”

Elena took the information in slowly. 

“Are you affected? By what We are approaching?” 

He seemed to reserve himself, not answering her question. He placed his helmet on. His robotic voice echoing finally.

“On the planet, stay close. The planet may try to trick you.”

Elena felt her face scrunch up in confusion, but he had turned away in a long stride. He left her with more questions than answers. 

As she returned to the Cargo Bay, Elena noted everyone in their same spots sleeping. Ren having returned to the cock pit. 

Crossing the cargo bay, she noticed a flicker of light in a small alcove, discovering a tiny window.   
She peered out the one lone porthole, seeing that the ship was still in hyper drive. 

Elena paced a bit, trying to recite anatomy in her mind to relax herself. Listing bones in alphabetically order. This overwhelming feeling was making her have a bit of nausea. Leaning against the Alcove wall, facing towards the porthole, away from the group, she tried to ignore her stomach. Closing her eyes, slowing her breathing. 

Hearing the cock pit doors open, she looked over her left shoulder. Hux was strolling into the Cargo Bay, his hands clasped behind his back. He was studying the room and the sleeping medical team. 

The Recon team seemed to sit up straighter in their seats. They must have been aware to his appearance. 

He wandered down the Cargo Bay, to her little Alcove. Elena not really adjusting herself, finally having found comfort in her physical position. 

He studied the Alcove, maybe concerned for weapons, not that she had threatened him.

He finally spoke with a strange air.

“Govan.”

“Hux.

She matched his tone to mock him, but he ignored it. He didn’t beat around the bush.

“What did Ren say to you? What did you say to him?”

Elena gave him a puzzled look.

“I’m sorry, what does this have-“

He cut her off stressing to her in a whisper. He didn’t want the others to head.

“What do you feel...with this mission?”

“I don’t think its really releva—“

“Elena.”

He was harsh with his whisper. He was scared. She finally caved.

“Dread. I feel dread.”

Hux seemed to piece some of his own information together.

“He won’t admit it, but Ren does too.”

“Why are you here?”

“To ensure that the mission runs efficiently-“

Elena started to raise her voice.

“I am not a moron, General Hux of the First Order does not abandon THE Supremacy for some side force mission—“

Hux pushed her further into the Alcove, keeping them out of sight and ear shot.

“So he doesn’t ruin you.”

Elena’s mouth clamped shut.

Hux looked genuinely concerned. Their chests were nearly touching and he was looking down into her face. 

“Chaos follows that man. Everything Ren touches turns to Ash.”

Elena felt the air slowly coming back into her lungs. Something in her broke a little for Hux, who was so desperate to hold onto his power. His face was inching closer to hers, his eyes on her lips.

Her mind suddenly remembered her mother and father laughing in the Garden. My dad always focused on her mother’s lips when she talked. She imagined that garden being vaporized by Star Killer base.

Her slight warming to Hux’s protectiveness disappeared. Her anger surged back. 

“Ren is not the only one responsible for Ashes.”

Elena brushed past a stunned Hux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks to Those Sticking With Me**  
It is a strange year, but I love writing and so appreciate anyone who has stuck with me since my other story, “Power”. I feel like this one is starting to really churn in my head. Comments are always appreciated. Thank You!

Elena could feel Hux’s eyes on the back of her head as her group stood in formation behind the Recon Group. She didn’t dare look back at the General and Admiral who were stoically standing behind the two groups awaiting the landing of the ship. 

Her hand was tightly holding onto a ship strap to help steady herself as her body jerked forward with a lurk of the ship. The ship was having a rough descent onto Ziost. 

It reminded her of the military drops into war zones back when she was with the Resistance. Her stomach dropping like she herself was in a free fall. It was slightly liberating to have a feeling, a rush again. The tightness and control of the Order couldn’t touch this.

Once the ship had finally settled with a resounding thud and groan of metal, Elena relaxed her shoulders. Flex caught her eye making a comical face of relief. Elena somehow finding a way to smirk at him. He always made things humorous, especially after one particular drop with the Resistance. He had lost some bodily control in more ways than one, so now he tried to bring humor every time. Make her forget.

“Bodily function in control?” She teased him.

“Ah, Shut it.” He whispered back, a smirk on his face as he recalled the memory.

The ship’s cargo hatch opened and a blast of freezing wind hit them all. She and Flex cursing as it hit their face, everyone else much more reserved in their emotions. Elena watched Spero adjust his suit on his wrist, so she followed suit motioning to Flex and Liv to follow the Doctor. Their suits had a temperature regulator and suddenly their bodies began to become warm and insulated. 

Elena wondered how long they were to last with this weather and if the suit had a withstanding battery life. She pulled up her jacket hood and found it surprisingly comfortable, cocooning her head from the cold. Her goggles pulled down from within the hood for sight. 

The weather looked like poor sight conditions, with a howling wind and swirling snow.

They exited the ship, the recon team assembling an odd looking machine a few 100 feet away and setting a perimeter.

Elena took in this icy planet as much as she could, realizing they were resting on a cliff, making the wind much more intimidating. 

In the distance, between the swirls of wind, she could somewhat could make out man made towers or mountains. She was unsure. If this was an old civilization, there must be some sort of structure.

She followed behind Dr. Spero, who somehow knew which direction to go in. Placing their group just beyond the Recon team. 

A buzz in her left ear went off and she could hear his voice clearly above the wind.

“The recon team is going to establish a stronger signal towards the engineers, try to ping in on their location. We will follow the Admiral.”

Flex and Liv stood tightly to Elena. He turned to them.

“You two will hold the near rear, the back half of this convo is your responsibility.”

“Nurse Govan, you and I must keep direct watch to the General and Admiral. Clear?”

Elena nodded her head, unsure if the headset communication was automatic. 

The Recon team seem to establish a signal, a hologram map appearing before what Elena could make out as Hux and Kylo. Their figures much taller than most the team. The map had a red ping display. 

Malik and Dezmerick, with shabby looking snow gear on appeared next to the General and Admiral. 

Flex whispered to Elena.

“I heard Kylo forcing them two to come. Insurance they won’t dump us here.”

Spero chimed in.

“Nurse. The headsets are set to a frequency all of us can hear. I would watch your informal nature.” 

Flex seemed to stiffen up, but did a hand signal to Elena insulting a distracted Spero. Liv swatted him as secretly as possible. 

Kylo and Hux passed them, without a glance, with the head of the recon team. Elena and Spero falling in step behind them. Sadly, Malik and his goon behind them. The rest of the recon team mixed in with Flex and Liv at the rear. 

The convo began to move forward, in the swirling wind, the visibility so poor. Elena could tell they were heading downward, possibly into a cavern or canyon. The trail was slippery and trying not to rumble was a challenge for all. 

She noted to herself to stay silent. That her headset was for everyone to hear. Her eyes focused on feet or Spero’s hood. 

A trooper would chime in a routine call, ensuring all were accounted for. 

Finally, the visibility and wind was becoming less of an issue and Elena realized they were entering a canyon.

The biggest canyon she has seen. The planet was clearly barren and lacked life, but the pack of wind allowed the snow to fall gracefully down into the canyon. The chaos and wind could be seen hundreds of feet up, but it was peaceful in the canyon. 

A unfrozen river, that was small and unassuming, was crystal blue and running down the middle of the canyon. 

They kept their single line formation, keeping a clear path. Ren’s helmet shining everyone once and awhile, catching Elena’s eyes. 

After an hour or so, Elena removed her goggles and her hood, letting the brisk air hit face. She couldn’t help but observe the rocky canyon, curious if anything lived here. There were signs that life had once been there, but the Sith must have drained it for all its worth. Leaving it behind, she assumed. 

She knew so little about the Outer Rim territories. 

“Deep in thought Angel?”

Malik’s voice pierced her curious thoughts. 

She ignored him. Not wanting to give him an ounce of her mind. 

“This planet. Its cursed. The Empire and now the Order don’t seem to know when to quit.”

She quickly climbed over a large rock to get farther from him, but he cleared it with ease. 

“But they pay good money to get them through these Outer Rim areas...even they seem scared of the unknowns...”

Elena kept her eyes forward, but she knew he was alluding to Ren and Hux. 

“Plus they want this hush hush so Empress don’t spank ‘em”

Elena trudged closer to Spero, feeling Malik back off. 

Her thoughts more curious to this mission despite her best efforts to ignore him.

After maybe 8 hours of hiking, the group stopped thankfully. Food portions passed around by herself and Spero. Most of the group leaned against the canyon inner wall. Most, like Flex and Liv, were falling asleep or napping. A few yards down from Elena’s position, Hux and Kylo were relooking at the map with the Recon leader. 

Spero was recounting the rations, so Elena wandered over to the small river. 

It was barely a foot deep, or a few feet wide, but it was so clear and blue.

She placed herself on a rock and carefully removed her gloves. Placing her hands in the water, she expected it to be piercing cold, but found it warm. Maybe even hot. 

She laughed softly, and enjoyed the sensation it gave to her hands. Swishing her hands through the water, she noticed a small pool, nestled between three rocks. Something flickering just beneath the surface. 

It was about the width of a small pool, but the depth was still very shallow. She leaned down looking in. Amongst the gray rocks and black stones of the pool bed was a single opaque crystal. It was nestled at the middle of the pool.

The still pool had a near perfect reflection of the sky, canyon, and herself in it. 

Elena was so compelled to find something so out of place. She reached in with her right hand and felt herself grasp the crystal. 

She pulled upwards and felt her hand and arm unable to budge. 

She frowned and pulled again, trying to release the crystal. 

She struggled a little more, but realized her reflection did not struggle. It smiled at her. 

She stilled. Observing what she thought was herself. 

Her reflection was pale, blueish veins, and cruel. It reminded Elena of Rey’s appearance in the hologram to the First Order. 

She jerked again to pull away from this image. It smirked harder, eyes glowing a deep yellow. 

Suddenly she felt pulled forward and Elena was under water. 

It was impossible, the pool and river were merely a foot deep. Or so she perceived. 

It was dark in the water, she struggled to pull her self to a surface that she just couldn’t find. An infinite depth.

Her chest felt like it was being crushed and her hands tightened as she felt herself fading. 

As if she was hit with cold water, Elena was suddenly gasping for air. She felt herself being pulled up onto a rock. 

She spit out water and began to shiver instantly, as if her body now realized it was on a frozen tundra. 

She was surrounded by the team, Spero placing her in the rescue position after a potential drowning. Telling her not to move and catch her breath. Flex turned on her insulator in her body suit and pulled up her hood helping her to stop shivering. 

The water was now freezing.

She glanced around, the stares at her were odd. The group seemed more nervous. 

That’s when she noticed Hux sitting off to the side a few yards away, his whole right side soaking wet. Kylo speaking to him softly. 

“How the hell did you get soak in this?”

Malik stood in the middle of the pool, the depth barely reaching the top of his boots. 

Elena stared dumbfounded at the pool, which seemed so normal and unassuming. No weird reflection or crystal.

“I-I don’t know.”

Malik stepped out of the pool and muttered.

“God dam place is haunted. Cursed.”

Elena finally caught her breath and stood up, Liv standing by her. Her hands were blueish so she quickly grabbed her gloves in her pocket.

The group dissolved back into resting, besides Flex and Liv. They looked worried and a bit unnerved. Making Elena feel so out of place.

Maybe she had hallucinated it all. 

As Elena put her gloves on, she went back into her pocket. She felt a heavy object there. She pulled out the opaque crystal. 

“What is that?”

Elena shoved it back into her pocket and smiled weakly at Liv.

“Something I found. Lets move away from the water.”

As Elena shuffled away from the water’s edge, when Elena felt her elbow being pulled forward. 

Kylo had grabbed her and was pulling her to the front of the group, marching her forward along the path. Flex holding back Liv to try and stop them.

He was angry, but not at her. She could tell. 

Once they were out of sight down the path, he removed his helmet.

“What did you see?”

He was serious and concerned.

Elena paused and than explained the draw of the water, the sensation of the warm water, and the crystal. He seemed curious to that piece, but when she discussed her reflection and how it pulled her in, he stopped her. 

“Was it you?”

She had to think for a moment. She felt something, her gut.

“I think it was...a version of me.”

“A possibility.”

“It felt like something whispered, screamed, and was silent all at once.”

“Potential.”

Kylo said it like he knew what she felt. Elena felt some comfort that she wasn’t going crazy. He seemed to now be upset with her. His voice firm.

“I warned you. Stick close and do not follow any more of your emotions. This planet is feasting on the Force. Especially yours.”

“Feasting? Why me?”

“The dark thrives on the light, no matter how small it is. It creates more shadows.”

Elena understood what he meant, but had no idea how to control it.

“How did you know I was in trouble?”

“You suddenly were gone. I couldn’t feel your energy.”

“Hux saved me?”

“He had been watching you, saw you were pulled in.”

“Did he see by what?”

“He describes it as hands, many of them, pulling you in. Like he was Grabbing you from a void, not so much a pool.” 

“Is he force-sen—“

Kylo chuckled.

“No, his mind could only comprehend so much, the planet does not present the same as it would to you and me.”

Elena nodded, her hands finally gaining feeling as she rubbed them together. 

Kylo seemed to soften a bit.

“Its frightening, falling into that for the first time. The darkness.”

Elena slowly nodded, feeling the crystal in her pocket, but deciding not to tell him. 

“It can bring you great strength, harnessing it. Make this planet bend to you, not you to it.”

Elena breathed out softly, looking away from him. 

“I would prefer to just leave this place.”

Kylo, a bit disdained by her response, placed his helmet back on. 

“We need to move forward and make camp at the base of the temple. Now.” 

Elena could hear the order in her headset. 

They waited for the group to reach them. Hux was first to arrive to them and began to walk past them as the rest of the group arrived. 

Hux said nothing to the pair when he reached them, his clothing as dry as hers now. She tried to smile at him as a thank you, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Spero handing Elena her back pack. 

The convo moved quickly through the canyon, as they rounded one bend, and the already dim sunlight was fading, there was a structure in at the end of this canyon. 

As they approached, Elena noticed ancient carvings lining the walls of the canyon and increasing as they got closer and closer. Her dread increasing as well. 

The words felt like curses against her skin. 

There was an entrance stair well carved into the canyon into a pyramid like structure with adjacent towers. An overhanging presented as best cover for the team to set up camp. 

The group was very silent at the arrival at the base of the temple. The Recon group using the last light to set up tents with insulators. No fires were lit and lights were forbidden.

That worried Elena, that there was something out there that would search out the light and cause harm in more ways than Kylo discussed. 

Liv and Elena were designated to a tent together. Their packs both holding sleeping gear and a small dinner ration. 

There was no debriefing, just a quick assignment of watch to certain recon soldiers and orders to sleep.

As tired as Elena was, she dreaded the dreams she may have. Liv and and herself spoke briefly of the events of the day while munching on rations. Settling into their bags made it more real that they were really on this planet. 

Liv mumbled herself to sleep, but not before sleepy stating something about her cousin moving faster than she had ever seen him before.

“He looked like a different kind of concerned...different than when Starkiller base exploded...just different.”

She was out cold before Elena could ask more. 

As Elena laid in the dark, she wondered about how the others felt. If this felt as perilous as it did to her. And she didn’t even know the true purpose. 

She kept her ears on guard, but slowly felt her body tire out and she reluctantly drifted into her sleep’s darkness.


End file.
